Titans Forever: Australia
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: Teen Titans oc story. Season one.
1. Gang

Demon Butterfly: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Here's the first chap. Hope ya'll like it. let me know if you think your characters out of character i'll try to fix it the best I can if it needs fixing.

Titans Forever:

Gang

Everard's POV

I was curled up into a gray and black ball, sleeping in the sun at a park. I hear someone scream and a gun shot. I quickly awaken, my yellow eyes wide awake . As I run I change into my normal wolf form running towards the noise.I come across a small ally, three gang members, and a lady probably in her 20's who was lying in a puddle of blood. I let out a growl and attack the gang member closes to me. Jumping up onto his back and biting down onto his shoulder, the taste of his blood enters my mouth.

"GET THIS MUTT OFF OF ME!" the boy screams at his teammates.

I let go of his shoulder and bite his arm, drawing more blood from the boy. I watch as the blade in his hand falls and lands on the ground. He is screaming in pain but I pay no attention to it.

I see a dark skinned kid hold a gun up to my face. Right before he pulls the trigger, I jump off the one boy and turn into my full dire wolf from. I am towering over the gang members as I take one massive swipe at them one bye one. Until they are all laying down next to a brick wall in too much pain to move. I knock two of the boys out and grab the other one by his throat.

'Why? Why did you kill her?" I say now in my human form.

"Orders."The boy replies weakly looking as if he would soon pass out.

"From who?" I ask a little bit of irritation in my voice.

"D-day." The boy chokes out before becoming unconscious from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

I let him fall from my hands. Taking my cell phone from my pocket, I dial the police and give them an address. As I leave the crime scene, I text Fuchsia telling her to come meet me at an abandon wear house. We have dealt with D-Day before, so we know where his hide out is and even if he did change it, I could track him down thanks to my heightened sense of smell. I only have to wait for her for a few minutes after I reach the ware house.

"Who's with you Fuchsia?" I say as I pick up the scent and an unfamiliar one as she gets close to me. "A new pup you found on the street?" I say in a joking manner.

"Nope! He's a new Member of Titan's Forever!" Fuchsia replies, her long, blonde hair swaying as she walked. Her blue eyes were smiling almost as much as her rosy lips were.

"We are not Titans, so stop saying that. So who are you and what can you do?" I ask the boy standing next to Fuchsia. The boy was looked almost six feet tall with a muscular build; he had brown hair and blue eyes; and sun kissed skin.

"My name is Troy, but you can call be Poseidon. I have water abilities." Troy says.

"Well Poseidon, we are about to face a gang leader, so if you want to stay and fight okay. But, if you rather keep your hands clean, I suggest you leave." I warn him as I turn around and open the doors.

"Good to see you again Everard, Fuchsia, and new kid?" D-Day says from his seat in the rafters of the empty wear house. The African-American teen looks down at us with his black eyes which have an evil glint to them; the scare on his eye fully visible.

"Name is Poseidon." I hear him say from behind me.

"So seeing as how you ordered someone to kill someone I guess that means you wanted our attention. Not to mention you are here all alone and not surprised to see us." I says as I look around, making sure he is indeed alone. "So what is it that you want?"

"A fight." D-Day answers calmly.

"Why?" Fuchsia asks from beside me.

"Two reasons. One, I am bored. Two, I ran into someone yesterday who asked about any teen heroes in the area. I told him that there where a few. Didn't mention names thought. I was curious to why he would want to know such a thing but he left before I could asks so maybe ya'll can give me some answers?" D-Day answers.

"Nope." I reply, now curious myself of this mysterious person.

"Oh well now seeing as how three against one isn't fair how about three verses twelve?" D-Day say with a smile on his face as some of his gang members came in threw the door from behind us.

"Okay. Poseidon and Fuchsia take care of them while I get D-Day." I say to them locking my eyes onto D-Day. He jumps down from the rafters quickly taking a switch blade from his pocket and un-hooking the blade.

I jump up at him and knock him back, away from Poseidon and Fuchsia. I change into my normal wolf form. I dodge an attack from D-Day as he tries to stab me in the side. I bite at his arm in hopes of making him flinch and dropping his weapon. But instead of flinching, he takes a swipe at my face and cuts me on the check. I lash out with my claws and start to claw at him. He dodges my attacks. He punches me in the face, throwing me off of him. He tries to throw another punch at me but I dodge and bite his wrist. This time he drops the switch-blade. I switch to my dire wolf form and give him and upper cut punch to his stomach, which is powerful enough to throw him into the air a few feet off the ground. When he comes back down he lands flat on his stomach on the cement floor. Now in my human form I watch him start to get back up and elbow him in the back which causes him to pass out onto the floor.

I look over my shoulder to see Poseidon's and Fuchsia's progress. Poseidon was holding a dagger in one hand and sending blast of water out of the other. Fuchsia's hands had pink flames on them punching at one of the gang members face. Besides the ones they were fighting now, everyone was down for the count.

I watch them as they finish off the ones they where fighting. Fuchsia kicks one of the guys in the stomach, knocking him back and causing him to pass out from lack of oxygen. I watch as Poseidon punches the guy he was fighting in the jaw and pushes him back from him, causing the guy to fall on the floor.

"Well, that was fun." Poseidon says as he puts away his dagger.

"So, you going to stick around and help us out in cases like this?" I ask him as we head out the door. Fuchsia was ahead of us, notifying the police.

"Sure. Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do. Or anywhere else to go for that matter." Poseidon tells me.

"Well if that's the case you can come live with us." I tell him.

"Where do you live?"

"A penthouse at Crusoe's holiday Apartments."

"A penthouse?"

"Yep."

"Who all lives there?"

"Fuchsia, me, and now you."

"Who pays for it?"

"I do."

"How can you afford it?"

"My professor has a lot of money and cause I don't live with my parents he will send me money to help me live my life as I see fit."

"Cool."

"Hey Fuchsia you ready to go?" I yell out to her after she puts her phone away.

"Yep, the police are on the way." She says as she waits for us to catch up with her. "So, are you going to stay with us Poseidon?" Fuchsia asks when we are standing next to her. She joins us in walking as we head over to the Crusoe's holiday apartment.

"I think I will. I'll stay with ya'll for a week or two before I make a final decision." Poseidon answers.

At the penthouse:

We get into the elevator and I press the button that will take us to the 14th floor. We ride in silence for the few seconds it takes to get to the floor. I take my key out of my pocket and unlock to door to the penthouse. I open the door and step inside to hold the door open for the other two. The penthouse opened up to a living room when you first step in. there are three doors and a hallway that are connected to the living room one leads to the kitten and dining room. Another door opens up to the master bedroom which I let Fuchsia have. The last door opens up to the balcony which has several potted plants on it. The hallway leads to three doors one is a bathroom, and the other two are bedrooms.

One of which is mine even though I usually sleep on the couch.

"Here let me show you your room." Fuchsia says as she grabs Poseidon's hand and takes him down the hallway and opening the door on the left side of the hallway. Poseidon follows as he is being dragged across the room. I follow them and stand in the frame of the doorway.

"Hope it's to your liking." I say after he looks around.

"It is nice, but I'm going to have to give it my own style." Poseidon answers.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to have to buy a phone for you from one of my friends he is good with engineering. He is the one who made mine and Fuchsia's phones to where no mater who we call they can't track us but, if we wanted to, we can track them. So after we get you a phone, we can go shopping as long as there are no incidents afterwards." I say to him and leave him and Fuchsia.

I open the door to my room and close it behind me. I flop down on the bed trying to think of what all could happen tomorrow. Probably a bank robbery or something miner like that.

Demon Butterfly: R&R PLEASE! 


	2. Jewels

Demon butterfly: only one chap and almost 100 hits! i'm happy and thank you so much for reviewing! hope you like chap two!

Titans Forever:

Jewels

Fuchsia's POV

When I wake up in the morning, I go into the master bathroom and take a shower. When I get out I go back to my room and get dressed. I put on my usual pink leather corseted leotard, and my black belt that holds my two daggers in it. I put on my thigh high combat boots and lace them up. My golden blond hair lose around my shoulder fall around my tan face crating a cuttain around it.

'Knock, knock'

I walk over and open my door to find Everard. Who was wearing his usual dark brown cargo pants and form fitting dark green shirt. And as usual his feet where bare.

"You ready for today?" he asks me.

"Yep! I love a good shopping day and I am ready for a fight." I tell him. My rosy pink lips grining and my blue eyes sparkleing.

"Good cause I have a felling that something's going to happen today, nothing to worry about though." He says. "So should we go out to eat or should we just eat here?" he asks.

"Let's go out." Poseidon says as he walks out of his room fully dressed. He was wearing a black with deep blue skulk and white swirls on his shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. "I'm new to the area so I don't know a lot about this country yet." Poseidon explained.

"Okay, where should we go?" I ask them.

"How about The Waffle House?" Everard suggested.

"Awesome idea." Troy says as he goes back to his room and slips on some tennis-shoes.

We leave the appartment to go to The Waffle House not far from the apartment complex. We eat a light breakfast and were soon off to meet up with Everard's friend. Everard's friend has a shop set up in an ally way that was in a shopping center surrounding a museum. The ally way was on the corner of the shopping center to the left of the ally was a book store and to the right an office supply store. In the back of the ally was a small cardboard box a boy was looking through it in search of something. The boy looked small with his skinny frame and while he was sitting down rummaging through the box he looked as if he was short as well. His hair is pure black but it looked short as well as if it was only two inches long.

"Hey Spark, long time no see." Everard says as he steps up standing beside the boy. Spark looks up with a smile on his face.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. So what is it that you need?' Spark asks as he stands up. He might be skinny but he was actually very tall at lest six feet tall. His pale green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"We have a new member for our teen hero group." I say to him as I grin ear to ear at the thought of our small team getting bigger.

"Well I might never join your team but I will be glad to help ya'll with any technician problems you might have." Spark says.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you have a phone like mine and Fuchsia's?" Everard asks.

"Nope. Not right now, but if you give me a phone and about thirty minutes I'll have one ready for you." Spark says.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" Everard asks as he turns to face Troy.

"Yeah, but the screens broke and I need a new number for the phone." Troy says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the phone.

"This will be fine. I can program a new number for it and fix the screen. But it's going to take me a while to fix the screen so wait a bout an hour" Spark says as he takes the phone away from Troy.

"Okay. Let's go." Everard says and starts to walk off. Troy and I quickly follow behind him.

Troy wanted to get some stuff to decorate his room with. So we went to a store where he bought a dark blue comforter and sheets. We went to a pet store where he purchased a small tank that could hold about five fish and bought a couple of fish. One koi fish which is a solid dark orange color and a black bubble eyed gold fish that was solid black.

We where headed back to Spark's ally way when we hear alarms blaring in our ears. It was coming from the nearby museum. Everard and I run towards the museum leaving Troy with his bags behind us.

I see a figure run towards us with a small bag in its hands. As we get closer to the figure we watch as it turns around and raises a hand at the oncoming police officers. Snow starts to swirl around them as they get closer, slowly freezing them. By the time we get close to the figure the police are frozen solid and the figure was turning around to flee again. Only to run into Everard, who was now in dire wolf form.

"Ah " The girl says in surprise as she backs away from him.

"What you got there?" I ask her looking at the bag.

Her blue eyes get big when she hears Everard growled at her. She crouches down letting a growl of her own out. She leaps at him as her skin turns to fur, white fur the same color as her hair. She knocks Everard onto his back a white tiger on top of him. She lifts up one of her paws and is about to swipe down onto his face. Flame erupt from my hands, about three feet high, I grab onto the tigers tail watching as my pink flames mix with the white and gray fur.

The tiger roars in pain turning its piercing blue eyes on me. Opening its mouth and blowing freezing cold air at me causing my flames to nearly diminish. But the tiger is knocked off of Everard as he stands up and holds the tigers mouth shut. The cold stops and my flames are back to normal now. I watch the white fur turn into scales and slithers between Everard's grasp. Only to get grabbed by the tail and get spun around and around like a lasso. Everard lets go of her tail. We watch as she soars threw the air landing onto the cement steps of the museum. The snake turns back into a human shaking her head side to side trying to get the dizziness out of her head.

I watch as some more police run up to her and hand cuff her. Another police officer came up behind her to tayzed her. She dropped her head due to unconsciousness. I pick up the bag that was laying on the ground not far from me. Curious as to what was in the bag I open it. I reach into the bag and pull out a dark red ruby. It was about as big as my hand, lighter fleks of red where in the middle of the ruby. I put it back inside the bag and hand it to an officer before running off with Everard.

"What happened?" Troy asked as we walk up to him and Spark who was sitting in the ally.

"Robber." I say to him. "Some chick stole these big huge ruby's that where on display." I explain.

"Why didn't you come to help?" Everard asks him.

"I...I..." Troy stamers.

"I told him you guys had it under control and that until he gets more use to fighting he should leave it to ya'll." Spark says to Everard.

"Yeah it only took us about ten miniutes to stop her." I say.

"Well then i guess that means you need to start practicing fighting." Everard says to Troy.

"I already gave him his phone. When will you give me some new suplies?" Spark asks Everard.

"I'll go look around for some soon. I'll buy you a few new phones to experiment on and some circit boards." Everard tells him.

"Okay, see ya." Spark says and waves good-bye to us.

We turn around to good back to the appartments.

At Appartents:

I go into Troy's room to help him set up his tank. He bought several different plants, a few differnt statues, a wallpaper for the background, and a couple bags of rocks. the wallpaper was a pale blue color with bubbles on it. I held th bottom half in place for him as he pelled of the rest of the sticky stuff off of the top half. He pressed it up against the tank sealing it to the glass. One of the bags of rock was black and looked like tiny pices of gravel. he poured it into the tank and smothed it down. The second bag had a few light blue crystals in it that he sactered around the edges. One of the statues he got looked like one of the greek temples, he put it near the back left corner of the tank. Another one was a small bridge the was a white color and looked craked even though it wasn't, he put it in the verey center of the tank. The last statue was a 'No fishing' sign held up by a sea slug of some sort, he put in in the front of the tank so everyone could see. he scatered the palnts here there and everywhere in the tank. Making it look like a jungle of some kind. he then fills the tank with water, after it is done he lets his two new fish explore the tank.

"You think of names for them yet?" I ask him.

"No not yet." Troy answers.

"You could call the orange one Shimer." I sudgest to him.

"Why?" Troy asks.

"Because every time she moves her scales shimer in the light." I explain to him.

He starts to laugh at my comment.

"Whats so funny?" I asks him.

"It's perfect. I think it suits her." He says. "But i'm not calling the black one bubble because it has bubble eyes." He tells me before i could make the sugestion.

This make both of us luagh as he relizes that's what I was about to say.

"HEY TROY!" We hear Everard yell through the door. Troy walks over to the door to open it.

"What?" He asks him.

"Time to train." Everard says as he grabs him by the wrist and pull him to the front door. "Stay here Fuchsia We'll be back later!" Everard yells at me bafore he closes the door. 


	3. Flames

Demon butterfly: here is chap three hope you like it. And for got to mention that Spark is a very minor oc i made to be the groups macanic and tecnological person. He won't be in the story a lot but the team will say stuff that might mention him a lot.

* * *

**Titans Forever:**

**Flames**

**Dragon's POV- 1:00 pm**

"Sir, you called me?" I ask as I step into Mr. Ngami's office. The man is a thirty year old man with a clean, shaved head and blue-gray eyes that always seemed to change with the now they looked pale gray with dark blue around his pupils. He was wearing a pale gray suite with a white dress shirt, a dark green tie, and pale gray slacks.

"Yes, I have a meeting with a few of my buddies tonight at 9 o'clock. I need you to come along incase of issues," Mr. Ngami said and lit a cigarette. "I have a feeling something might happen. I have a few trust issues with a couple of my buddies. So something might happen," He says and flicked the ashes from his cigarette off. "It will be at the Rosemi casino not far from Crusoe's holiday Apartments. I expect you to be there an hour early to familiarize your self with the area. You are dismissed."

I bow my head in respect and turn to leave the room, closing the door behind me. I head off to the training room in the building to get my daily hour of martial arts in. they had special made all the equipment so that if I where to use my fire abilities nothing would catch on fire. A few others where in the room but they knew not to get in my way.

I take my place in front of one of the practice dummies hitting it in several different areas sometimes aiming for presser points. Kicking and punching it sometimes letting my flames cover my hands and feet as I attack. After about a couple hours of practice I take a few minutes break sipping on water and sitting down to catch my breath. I practice for about one more hour before I decide it's time to get ready for the meeting.

I take a shower to get the sweat off of my body. I tie my dark red hair, almost black, hair back into a ponytail some of my hair falls down to cover my right eye. I put on a red shirt with a black design of some sort on it. Put on black pants and red boats. I put on my red grapple gun holster and slip a gun into it. Then I put on my red utility belt, checking the pockets to make sure everything I needed was in it. I head out the door and go over to the casino. I don't ride in cars unless I have to I prefer to walk. The Rosemi casino was only about five blocks away from the building Mr. Ngami owned.

I usually don't stay with one person for long but Mr. Ngami was the first one to help me off the streets when I first left home so in a way I trust him. I also know how he works so I know what to expect from him, he mainly uses me as a body guard and the occasional spy trip. He's not the model citizen but he's like me only a bit more of a trouble maker than me. I am not a good person but I am not evil either, I just cause trouble for the police mainly by stealing and making fire. They would probably put me in jail for about a year or so if they got their hands on me.

Troy's POV- about 7:30 pm

"Ah " I groan as I flop face first onto my bed. It was only my second day of training with Everard and I already dread tomorrow. The guy was fast even in his human form and he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Even if he's ten feet behind me he still finds way's to make me trip or maybe I'm just tripping over my own two feet either way I tiered of always falling and then getting lectured about how to regain balance before I fall. I've always have had bad balance but in the last two days I can already tell a difference, but only by a little bit. I let out a sigh and turn over onto my back to look up at the ceiling. I wish I could paint it to where it looked like I was under water looking up to see fish swimming over my head. But Everard rents this place so I wouldn't be able to do that without having to pay a fine.

"Hey Troy want to come watch a movie?" Fuchsia asks as she opens my door holding up a movie for me to see. It was an action movie, called 'Fast and the Furious'.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." I tell her.

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and put the movie in and pop some popcorn." Fuchsia says and closes my door. I stand up and walk over to my dresser draw to get a clean shirt out. The one I was wearing now was damp with sweat from training with Everard. It was tiring but it felt good to work out and practice with my powers.

I walk out my room and close the door behind me. I walk down the short hallway and into the living room area.

On the side with the hallway is a couch and a tall lamp beside it. Across from the couch was the flat screen TV with the door to the master bedroom to the right of the screen. In the middle of the floor was a big fuzzy rug that was a dark green color with a ball of gray and black fur in the middle. It was Everard who was in his small baby wolf form curled up and trying to sleep. The loud noises of the TV where keeping him awake though.

"You ready to watch the movie?" Fuchsia asks as she walks in from the kitchen holding a blue medium sized bowl full of popcorn.

"Yeah." I say to her as I sit down on the left side of the couch. She sits next to me balancing the bowl on our legs that where touching.

The movie lasted about 2 hours long.

"Wow that was a good movie," I say and stretch my stiff muscles out trying to get the blood flowing.

"Yeah I love Van Diesel movies," Fuchsia says as she stands up and picks the bowl up off the floor. "You want to watch another one?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have a book that is due in the next three days and I haven't even started it. So I'm going to go read some of it for a bit." I say to her and go back to my room. I walk over to the fish tank to give Shimmer and Mercury some food.

"Eat up little guys," I say as I sprinkle the food over the water. I watch as they float up to the top to eat the food. Nibbling at some of the food here and there, but letting most of it sink down to the bottom. I set the food container back down onto the table I had the fish tank sitting on. I turn around to go read my book when I see yellow and orange flames outside my window.

"Fire " I say just above a whisper. "Fire!" This time I yell as panic swells through me. I run out the door and go into the living room to wake Everard and to tell Fuchsia. But Everard was already up and in human form banging on Fuchsia's door.

"Fuchsia there's a fire going on across the street we got to go help them out!" He yells. The door flies open and I see a panicked Fuchsia standing there.

"Let's go!" I yell at them and grab Fuchsia's hand leading her towards the door. We would have waited for the elevator but that would have taken to long. We hurry down the stairs, threw the main down, and across the road. When we open the door to the burning building burst of flames greet us. I use my water abilities to try and put out the fire but I was only able to calm it a bit. I watch as Fuchsia tries to turn the flames to her pink ones so she can control it but to no avail. I watch as Everard helps people out of the building and into the open air outside. Fuchsia and I got to work on putting out the fire. I blasted water onto the flames while Fuchsia tries a few more time to get the flames under her control. But she gives up and grabs a fire extinguisher from the wall.

Dragon's POV- few minutes before Troy, Everard, and Fuchsia shows up.

I don't know what happened, I was within ear shot but out of eye sight from the group to keep an eye on Mr. Ngami. One of his buddies said something but I wasn't able to hear it. But something inside me did, and what ever that person said made my blood boil. All I saw was red for a few second letting my anger get the best of me. When I calmed down I saw yellow and orange flames everywhere. Burning the tables, chairs, the bars, the ceiling fans, and the wooden frame of the building.

I hear people screaming in pain, agony, and fear. I dash towards Mr. Ngami and grab his arm and took off. Running through the flames parting them to make a safe path for us to escape though with out getting burnt. the burning wood was starting to smoke it didn't bother me but it caused Mr. Ngami to go into a crazed coughing fit. After his coughing fit I help him to his feet but he is too weak to walk on his own let alone run. I take his arm and drape it around my shoulders witched helped him to walk better.

As I was helping Mr. Ngami to get out of the building some dude came up and picked him up like he was nothing. He nodded his head at me and to what seemed like an exit. I follow him until we are outside. The boy place Mr. Ngami down on the ground and ran back into the burning building to help more people escape. I help Mr. Nagmi up and lead him to a nearby ally.

"Stay here I'll be back shortly," I say to him and run back to the building. These where my flames that was causing trouble I didn't even mean to start. So I wanted to help fix the problem this time. I concentrated on the flames and started to diminish the flames when I hear sirens coming in this direction. I was going to put the fire out all the way but I didn't want anyone asking be questions so I just made the blazing fire into something that looked like it was just a minor fire that anyone could handle. I turn around before I leave the building to make sure I got all the flames to calm down, I see the dude who helped me earlier and two others with him trying to put out the fire. I then turn and run out the door. I get into Mr. Ngami's 2011 challenger and drive off picking Mr. Ngami up on the way.

* * *

Demon butterfly: okay I am sorry to do this to ya'll but... i have to finish my senior project product by May 14th. If not my mom is going to ground me from the computer. so... unfortunatly untill i'm done with this senior project business i won't have time to work on this or my other story Soul thorn. hopefully it will only be a two to three week breck. but once i'm done and am back to writing chaps i'll post two new chaps up to apoligize and try to make them really long. bye.


	4. Knife

Demon Butterfly: Hi sorry for the long wait. i have been super busy and I"M GRADUATING SATURDAY!

Purple ninja the reason i didn't update this yesterday was because i had just sent both this and chap five to my beta reader and i had to wait till today before i could look at them and edit them. And i love the fact you love this story. And right now i have about 55 chaps planed for this story and as long as i keep getting reviews i dout i will quite this story.

* * *

Titans Forever

Knife

Zena's POV

There is scientist today who was sent to spend time with me. By testing me and seeing if I was getting worse or better. But usually my score was about the same saying I was as crazy or normal as I was the day I got here. I loved it when a new scientist came to visit me they all made rookie mistakes. I had long ago learned how to break out of a strait jacket. But it took me a few times to learn that even if I wasn't confined by the strait jacket I better act like it. Which is exactly what she was doing now.

"How are you today Zena?" The scientist asks me.

"The same as I am every other day." I say barley above a whisper. So he will have to lean in to hear what I say.

"That's good to hear. My name is Mr. Rife; I am here to ask you a few questions okay?" Mr. Rife says.

"Okay." I say in a whispery voice playing along like a good little experiment for now.

We go through the question fairly quickly I memorized all the stuff they ask and have different answers for different scientist. One of the I go for all out murder answers, another is preppy girl answers, another is upset and lonely girl answers, for one of the more cuter one I us a girl in love approach to the answers, and many more. I chose to go with a new one for Mr. Rife an angelic girl answers. Trying to act as if they have the wrong person that I am not who they think I am that I was switched with the real one before she even got here. The poor fool was about to brake into tears thanks to my lies. I tell him a few more and the tears start to roll. And one last big huge fat lie has him poring tears.

'Now's my chance.'I think to myself and move fast grabbing his keys off his belt to unlock the door I grab my knife from the hook and close and lock the door behind me so he can't escape until someone comes to check on him.

"Zena open this door right now!" I hear Mr. Rife scream through the door.

"H*** no b******!" I yell at him and run off dogging the guards on watch.

It takes me a few minutes to get out of the mental institute. But once I'm out, I'll get as far away from that place as possible. It won't take them long to find me but it may take them a while before they find out I'm gone.

I ran to a highway, and managed to flag down a random driver. I didn't want to be mean to the driver after they had been so nice to me, so I left the person alone to find my victim elsewhere. I head off into the nearby town and began to plot.

'Okay I have about 12 hours before they realize what happened to the new guy. And 3 hours for them to organize a search party and about 24 hours, if I'm lucky, before they find me. So I have about two days.' I think to myself watching and analyzing my surroundings. There were a lot of people walking around so it was easy to blend in. 'Now before I begin my hunt I need to find a hiding hole.'

Which didn't take long. Among the shopping center was a few rundown hotels that where boarded up. 'I can get into one of those easy.' I think and grin at one of the taller ones. I look around and dart towards the building. I walk down the alley way beside it and see a boarded up door that leads to the inside of the hotel. I take the two boards that where covering the door and pick the lock with my knife. I slip inside and start to explore. I was in the kitchen, it was huge. And if it hadn't been for all the rust it wouldn't look half bad. I go though the only door in the room besides the one I just came in. the door leads to a dining room. The chairs were stacked up in one corner of the room with a white drape over them. The tables weren't stacked up but they were covered in a white cloth. There was a stage for entertainment but the curtains where closed never to be opened again. I go through another door which leads to a lobby and reception area. I walk over and look at the booklet on the table. It held the names and dates of everyone who had stayed here when they were open. The last reservation was in May 2010. I look away from the book to find some doors that would lead me to one of the many rooms of the hotel. I see two elevators, which won't work without electricity, and a door that said stairs. I grab a random key from the reception desk and head towards the stairs. As I climb the stairs I look down at the key number which is '46'. I assumed it was on the fourth floor and I was correct. The door wasn't locked but you never know. I de-boarded the windows and got most of the dust from the sheets out. After everything looked half-way descent I looked in the closet and was lucky enough to find a leather jacket that would show my midriff if I wasn't already wearing the strait jacket.

'Well better start looking before they come looking for me.' I think to myself as I slip the jacket on and head out the door and out of the hotel.

It was late in the day almost sunset. This is good for me because darkness helps me kidnap people. I might be living in an insane asylum but I still have morals, like I won't kidnap a kid whether they have parents, orphans, or living out on the streets, I also won't attack anyone who is old above the age of sixty. So even though I might be crazy and messed up in the head I'm still a nice person. As I walked towards the city lights I saw a streak of silver go past me. I turn around and see two girls running and laughing one of them has silver and curly hair.

'I wonder if it's dyed or her real hair color ' I think to myself. 'Only one way to find out.'I think as my lips twist into a wicked grin. I start to follow the girls staying away from them so they won't notice my presence but never letting them out of my sight. They go up some steps the lead to a building and go inside. I follow them in but didn't have to stay for long as the two said goodbye and the silver haired girl left the building. I follow her out and across the street where she turned down a few roads until she came to one that was a long driveway that headed up to a house. It was now fully dark out and no lights in the house where on. Which meant one of two things. One people where in the house but no one was up or two she lived by herself. Either way I didn't care I took my knife out of my pocket and close in on the girl before she can turn around and stop me I hit her on the head with the hilt of my knife which knocks her out cold.

'Now all I got to do is get her back to the hotel without getting caught and before she wakes up.' I think to myself. And today must be my lucky day because a car was coming down the road. I quickly hide my knife and rush out into the road. "HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs waving my arms around franticly trying to get the driver of the car's attention. The car skidded to a stop about half a foot away from where I was standing. The guy driving gets out of the car and walks over to me.

"What's wrong miss?" He says looking concerned.

"My friend over there. She fainted." I tell him and point to the silver haired girl. "Can you take us to a hospital?"

"Yes I can but first help me get your friend there into my car." He says and jogs towards the limp body.

"Okay." He grabs her by her feet and I grab her from underneath her armpits. We walk her over to the car. He lets go of her feet and opens the back door. He places her legs into the car and goes to the other side to pull the rest of her into the car. When she's in I close the door on my side and look at him. He closes the door on his side and starts to walk towards me I open the driver side door and lock the doors as I jump into the front seat. The guy had left the keys in the ignition the whole time so I start the car ignoring his banging and pounding on the window.

I make a very sharp u-turn almost hitting the dude but he gets out the way in time. I then drive like a bat out of hell following the way I came when I thefollowed the girl and to the boarded hotel. I park the car in front of the building and drag the girl to the door. I then get back into the car and drive it to a parking lot for a store not to far away. I jog back to the hotel and unlock the door taking the girl inside. I close and lock the door behind me. I toss her onto one of the many covered chairs in the lounge. I then search the area for one of the luggage carrier things. I wasn't strong enough to carry the girl up all the way to the bedroom that I had somewhat cleaned up. So after I found a bell hop carrier I looked for a ramp to use instead of having to deal with rolling the carrier up the steps. I would have used and elevator but the power was turned off. I eventually found a ramp that was hidden behind a door way. I put the girl onto the luggage carrier and went up to the fourth floor. Then I opened the door to the room I was currently staying in. I rolled the luggage cart into the room and put it up against the wall on the right side of the room.

'Now I just have to wait for her to wake up.' I think to myself. I pull out my knife and the knife sharpener I keep in my jean pocket. The scientists know I have it but as long as they don't see it they won't take it from me. I might not like the scientist but I appreciate the fact they give me my space and a limited freedom.

Some time through the night I fall asleep. But I wake up in the early morning when the girl begins to move around and make noise. Thanks to the scientist and their torture I have heightened senses. Her small movements and whispered moans might go unnoticed by most but to me they are alarms waking me up. My eyes are wide awake and fully alert preparing for the worst. I look around the room as memories from last night flood into my mind.

"Ugh " the girl says as she starts to wake up. "Why does my head hurt?" She asks to no one in particular but I respond anyway.

"I hit you in the back of your head with the hilt of my knife last night. You've been knocked out for a while now." I say calmly as I sit up and face the girl.

"What!" the girl screams in surprise and shock now fully awake. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted to ask about your hair. And practice with my knife." I say as I pick it up and watch as it catches a small ray of early sun.

"Are you serious?" the girl asks as she starts to sit up on the luggage cart.

"Yep." I say calmly still playing with the light on my knife. 'I'm sorry. I'm a girl I like shiny things even if I am partly insane.'

"Hoc est non a ludum?" the girl asks and I look up at her bewildered.

"What did you say?" I ask thinking and hoping I misunderstood her.

"Sorry I accidentally slipped into my native language. I said 'this isn't a game?" the girl says.

"Nope." I say even more interested in the girl.

"Well I'm out of here." She says and stands up.

I have fast reflexes so I stand up and am not even two inches away from her face with my knife pressed to her neck.

"I don't think you are going anywhere." I say my voice dripping with anger. 'How dare she just up and leave when we were having such a nice conversation.'

She backs away fear in her eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I have lived in a mental institute for about 8 years now. I am an escapee, I have to be fast." I tell her.

She backs up a little bit more only to trip onto the luggage cart.

"Are you going to kill me?" the girl asks.

"No, I want kill you. But I am going to cut you and watch you bleed. But before we get to that, I have a few questions for you." I tell her as I sit down in front of her smiling and trying to be friendly. "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is Zena. What's your name?"

"My name is Bree. And you're crazy if you think I'm about to let you cut me up." The girl named Bree says. Something in her electric blue eyes changed. Like the fear that was there drained out and was replaced by rage and anger.

"Well I already told you I'm insane so it looks like you're staying." I point out to her

Mean while:

'Beep beep'

"Huh " Everard says as he looks down at his new watch. 'What do they want?' it was about a week after the fire at the Rosemi casino had happened. The police showed up and tried to blame Everard and the gang for the fire. But the teens explained what happened and the police decided to put their 'skills' to good use. They gave Everard a watch to contact him with cause he refused to give them his phone number as well as Fuchsia and Poseidon. The watch doesn't display time it will just beep when there is an emergency and shows an address. It said 'Chapman ST Gray ST 11'

Everard sighs and yells "Hey guys we got a job to do!"

Back with Bree and Zena: (Still Zena's POV)

I was laying down on my back. Somehow Bree had knocked me down but I don't think she touched me. I stand back up and go after her. While I was on my back she had made a run for it. I opened the door and raced up the stairs. 'How does she plan to escape? Wouldn't it be easier and quicker for her to go through the main door?' Oh well that's her problem.

I was about three or four yards behind her. 'How is she so fast?'

"GET BACK HERE!" I yell at the girl.

We are now on the sixth floor climbing the stairs to the seventh. I throw my knife up at her in hopes of slowing her down. But all she did was send it back to me. The knife landed right at my feet i pick it up and hurry to catch up. The hotel isn't that big so there shouldn't be too many floors left. Bree had slowed down and my fingertips where just inches away from touching her. I jump and wrap my arm around the girl's neck. I use my free hand to grab her wrist and hold them behind her back.

"I told you that you weren't going to escape. So why didn't you believe me when I told you?" I ask her.

"Faciat ego duravirens." She says and I just stare at her.

"What was that?"

"I said cause I'm hard headed." She yells and turns her hands so that the palms were up. I didn't know why she did that but a second or two later a gust of wind blew me back causing me to let go of her.

"How did you do that?" I ask as I get in front of her to block her path.

"Natus vi ventorum." She says. (I was born with the power of wind.)

"Please speak English!" I tell her. The girl is getting on my nerves. I hate it when I don't understand what people are saying.

"None of your business." She says and another gust of wind comes out of her mouth and nocks me back. We were on the stairs so the blast knocks me on to the steps. The wind was making my head repeditialiy on to the steps. Bree is probably trying to knock me out. Too bad for her I have a high pain tolerance. Unfortunately for me when the banging stopped I was dizzy and couldn't see strait. Bree runs past me and up the stairs.

"Aguh why is my life so messed up?" I say waiting for the walls and floors to stop moving.

"Cause you live in a mental institute and want to hurt people." A voice says from behind me.

"What?" I say as I turn around. "Who are you people?" I ask six figures where behind me spinning around like to walls and floor.

"We are Titans Forever!" one of them says.

"Will you stop saying that! We might fight crime but were not the teen titans for crying out loud!" another one says.

My vision was starting to clear up a bit. There were only three people two guys and a girl.

"You're right where not the Teen titans but we are Titans forever the teen titan group of Australia." The girl says. If it wasn't for the fact I was already confused from the dizzy spell I had I would be confused after hearing that statement.

"My name is Everard. The loud mouth is Fuchsia. And the guy with the brown hair is Troy." The guy named Everard says.

"I am not a loud mouth!" the girl fuchsia says.

"THAT'S IT WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! I JUST GOT OVER A DIZZY SPELL AND ALL THIS YELLING AND ARGUING IS STARTING TO GIVE ME A HEADACHE!" I yell at them. They just stare at me blankly as if they had no clue what was going on. After a couple minutes of complete silence I realize it is not me they are looking at. I turn around and see Bree floating behind me trying to hide behind the spiral stair case.

"Did you three escape from the loony bin to?" She asks.

"No. But we are here to take some who did back to the loony bin." The guy Troy says.

"Oh, no you're not! I am not going to a loony bin! Those places are to small and they like to cramp everyone together and some of those people are crazier than me!" I say looking away from Bree and looking at the three who had came in. 'No way am I going with them!'

"Would ya'll like some help?" Bree asks as she floats down to the ground.

"Sure." Everard says.

"So miss escapee do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Fuchsia asks.

"Is my own way an option?" I ask.

"No. But if it was it would be my way or the high way." Fuchsia says and pink flames come to life on her arms.

I rub my eyes hoping that they are playing tricks on be. But, no such luck. The guy Troy was slightly tossing a ball of water in one hand and catching it with the other. I couldn't find the other boy all I could find was a gray and black wolf in his place. As for Bree she was behind me floating in the air balls of air beneath her feet allowing her to fly.

"Four against one THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I yell at them.

"That's your problem." Bree says. I turn around to glare at her.

"No it's not, it's your problem." I tell her. And it is their problem. They might have powers but they have no idea of what I can do. I side step the ball of water Troy throws at me causing it to smack into the wolf's face who charged at me as soon as I moved. Bree flies over head only a few feet above me. She screams and due to the pressure from the wind I have no choice but to kneel down and cover my ears and close my eyes. The wind soon lets up and I jump up from my crouched position and tackle Bree. Wrapping my arms around her waist letting gravity pull us down. When we are down on the ground I flip us over so that I am on top. I raise my knife and am about to strike when something touches my back. My limbs become numb and the knife falls from my grasp. My eyes close and my consciousness enters darkness.

Fuchsia's POV

"What did you do to her?" Troy asks me.

"I hit a pressure point on her back." I tell him as I roll the girl off of the one who helped us out. The girl who helped us has milk chocolate skin and electric blue eyes. Her hair was long, silver, and curly. Some of her hair was parted by pointy milk chocolate ears. She was wearing silver sleeveless that stops just above her bellybutton, white shorts and white flat shoes that had white roses at the toes.

"Thanks for doing that." she says to me as she stands up.

"No problem. I wasn't about to let her kill you or anyone else for that matter." I tell her.

"Well let's get going before she wakes up." Everard says. He was back to his human form. He bent down to pick the psycho chick up and throws her over his shoulder.

"I'll call the police and let them know." Troy says as he takes out his phone and walks on ahead of everyone.

"Oh yeah we told the psycho chick our names but I'm not sure if you heard so my name is Fuchsia. The big guy is Everard and the one on the phone is Troy." I tell her grabbing her hand and giving it a shake.

"Yeah I heard ya'll tell her. My name is Bree. And her name is Zena." Bree tells me giving me a smile.

"So you fly around often or just when you're in trouble?" Everard asks.

"Mainly when I'm in trouble or just want to be alone. I can't fly around much here because then people will ask too many questions." Bree says.

"If you don't mind can I ask you a few things?" I ask Bree.

"Sure but not too many questions please." she answers.

"Where did you learn how to control wind? Or where you born with it?" I ask.

"I was born with it. Everyone on my planet is born with one or two gifts." Bree says.

"What's the name of your planet?" Everard asks.

"Jovilone." Bree says.


	5. Titans Forever Tower

Demon butterfly: I know this is short but... it's a somewhat important chapter.

* * *

Titans Forever

TF tower

Bree's POV:

After I had helped the Titan's out with catching Zena and turned her in they offered me a spot in the group. Which I gladly excepted. I had been living on my own for a while now so I am happy to be living with people. Fuchsia offered to share her room with me because it was so big and the other room where taken. Fuchsia (and now mine as well) room is overloaded with different shades of pinks. The walls where a bright hot pink color. The floor was white carpet but small, oval, dark pink velvet rugs covered the floor making it look polka dotted. Her queen sized bed has pale pink sheets and pillows and her comforter was white with dark pink lace over it.

"Morning Bree." Fuchsia says as she walks out the bathroom. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink, leather, leotard, with a black belt around her waist, that held a couple of daggers, her shoes are black knee high combat boots.

"I like your outfit. It really suits you." I say to her.

"Really? Thanks! I like your top. Where did you get it?" she says as she gives me a smile her baby blue eyes smiling as well.

I look down at myself. It had been late at night by the time we had returned Zena to the mental institute she lives in and we had to walk all the way there and back. I didn't have time to go to my house and pick up anything, so I was still wearing the same thing I wore yesterday. Which is a silver sleeveless top that shows my midriff, white short that now looked somewhat tan, and my shoes are a brown color now.

'I'm going to have to buy a new pair.' I think to myself.

"I don't remember where I got it from to tell you the truth." I say as I grab a few lose strands of silver hair and pull them back into the ponytail.

"That's okay so you want to go to your house and get some fresh clothes?" Fuchsia asks.

"That would be nice." I say to her and we head out the door leaving Everard and Troy a note.

After Fuchsia and I are done at my house we head back to the tower. I pack three bags. Two were for clothes and the third was for some stuff I had in my room. Fuchsia told me we could go back soon to get the rest.

"We're back!" Fuchsia yells as we walk into the apartment.

"Good morning." Troy says flashing a smile and taking the bags. "I'll go put these in your room."

"Thank you." I say to him.

"That's so nice Troy!" Fuchsia yells and smiles big.

"So Where is Everard?" I ask looking around.

"Going to get Spark. He is starting to take Fuchsia's idea of being titans as a serious manner. He is thinking that if we continue to help people and find another member we really could be the titans of Australia." Troy says as he walks to Fuchsia and my room. I gently puts the bag on the ground and closes the door behind him. Fuchsia takes a seat on the couch and I sit in one of the single chairs they have in the room.

"Are you serious?" Fuchsia asks and disbelief.

"Yep." Troy says as he sits down on the couch next to Fuchsia.

"Woho! We are going to be Titans Forever!" Fuchsia says in excitement and gives Troy a big bear hug, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Can't breathe " Troy says his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh sorry " Fuchsia apologizes and lets go of him.

"Why 'Titans Forever'?" I ask.

"I don't know I just like the sound of it." Fuchsia answers shrugging her shoulders.

"So do you know where the base is going to be?" I ask.

"Not really sure, but I think it's going to be in an open area like a park or maybe on the beach." Troy answers.

"The beach would be nice then we can go swimming whenever we wanted to." Fuchsia says and smiles.

"It would be nice but wouldn't we be out in the open?" I ask.

"Yep but we want open area." Troy says.

"I understand that but a park would be better cause the trees could cover the tower and no one would know where our tower was except for us." I say trying to get my point across.

"Good point but I don't think we should hide our new home." Fuchsia says.

"We will just have to wait and see." Troy says.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well I'm going to unpack my bags." I say and walk into my new room.

"Let me help." Fuchsia calls after me.

"It's okay I can take care of it." I tell her as I open the door.

"Well I need to move some stuff so you have places to put your stuff." Fuchsia says as we enter the room headed off to one of her dressers to move the clothes.

"Thanks." I tell her and we get to work.

After we are done moving stuff around and unpacking we go back to the living room to find Everard and some other guy playing a video game. I assumed the other guy was Spark. The boy was fairly skinny and had short black hair.

"So are you really taking Titans Forever seriously or are you just using it as an excuse to have Spark over?" Fuchsia asks taking a seat on the floor between the two boys.

"Half and half." Everard says.

"Come on tell me!" Fuchsia says as she wraps her arms around him and shakes him.

"I'll take it seriously if we get one more member for the team." Everard says and swats her away.

"Yippy! So are we going to make plans or what?" Fuchsia says happily her blue eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

"Give me two minutes and I will beat Everard and the game will be over." Spark says.

"Okay." Fuchsia says and backs away from them.

"You are really excited aren't you?" I ask her.

"Yep. It's just been me and Everard for a while now. I always teased him about us being titans and he would always get annoyed. Now, my dream of being a Titan is coming true. I can't believe it!" Fuchsia says and sighs.

"Well I'm happy for you its good to see other people happy and knowing their dreams are coming true." I say to her.

"Thanks!" Fuchsia says to me and gives me a hug.

"No problem." I tell her and return the hug.

"Now Two minutes are up! Time for game to go bye-bye!" Fuchsia says and takes the controller from Spark.

"No! Give it back just a few more seconds!" Spark says and reaches for the controller. But fuchsia kept it out of his reach.

"Mind turning the game off Bree?" fuchsia asks me.

"Sure." I say and walk over to the TV where the consol was. "Um where is the power button?"

"Bottom left corner!" Fuchsia yells stepping out the way as Spark lunges at her.

"Thank you!" I say as I press the button.

"Yes! We tied!" Everard yells as the screen goes black.

"How do you know they turned the game off?" Spark yells as he snatches the controller from Fuchsia's hand.

"I was still playing and looked at the total points while you and Fuchsia played keep away." Everard says shrugging his shoulders.

"Unbelievable!" Spark says as he puts the controller up and starts to grumble to himself.

"Stop complaining so we can star making plans." Troy says as he walks into the room and takes a seat.

"Fine But she's better not bother or annoy me, and if she does I'm out of here." Spark says and sits back down on the floor.

"What did I do?" Fuchsia asks.

Spark glares at Fuchsia. If he had heat vision Fuchsia would be a puddle of pink and black. Everard, Troy, and me all start laughing.

"It's not funny." Spark says through gritted teeth.

"You're right it's not funny it's hilarious." I say and laughter consumes the room.

It takes a while for all of us to get quite and relax.

"Okay can we start now?" Spark asks when we are done laughing.

"Sure. Go ahead." Everard says.

Spark pulls a pair of glasses from his coat pocket. They looked like the goggles a motocross racer would wear but they where flat glass and didn't have the rubber stuff on them, and they where a green color. Spark puts them on.

"So where do ya'll want the tower to be?" Spark asks.

"The Park that's near hear." Everard says.

"Mama Ova's Garden?" Spark asks.

"Yep. This way we can still live nearby while it is being built." Everard answers.

"Okay." Spark says and a hologram comes from the glasses. The hologram was a birds eye view of the Garden. "Where should it be?"

"Could you put it next to all those trees over there?" I asks pointing to a small forestry area.

"Sure." Spark says and the hologram zero's in on the area I pointed out.

"Now do ya'll want a tower like the titans," A T tower appears on the hologram. "Or do you want to do something similar to it?" Spark asks.

"Similar. I like the shape of there tower but I don't want the training area to be out in the open." Everard says.

"How about we make it a TF combination?" Troy suggest. Pointing to the T tower on the screen. "We could put the training area in the middle just have a longer section for that to make it form an F." Then just as Troy is threw explaining it the hologram shows what he means.

"I like it." Fuchsia says.

"Me to but wouldn't that make the tower uneven and fall?" I ask.

"For most carpenters this would be tricky to do but for trained professionals it will be a piece of cake for them to make the tower even. So don't worry about it." Spark says.

"You sure it will work?" Everard asks.

"Yep. I'm ninety-nine percent positive." Spark answers.

"What about the other one percent?" Troy asks.

"Just in case I'm wrong." Spark answers.

"You will program the tower right? The maps, security, the electrical wiring, and everything else right?" Everard asks.

"Yes I will. I'll do what ever you want me to do besides building it." Spark says.

"So how soon do you think your buddies could start working on it?" Everard asks.

"Well it's a little after one so 6-7 hours? My friends like the dark they don't do well in sun light. But we can go ahead and start buying building materials for them." Spark says.

"Sure thing." Everard says as he gets up. "Ya'll go ahead and go with Spark. I got to go get money from the bank so I'll meat up with you guys later."

"Alright." Fuchsia says and goes to her room. Everard walks out the door and closes it behind him.

"Okay let's go shopping!" Fuchsia says as she rejoins us a huge black bag in her hand.

"Um what is that?" I ask.

"What this? It's a magic purse, my grandmother made it. You can put what ever you want in here and it will fit." Fuchsia says.

"You can do that with any purse." I tell her.

"Could you fit a whole heard of elephants in your purse?" She asks me.

"No. That's impossible." I say.

"For most but not for me." She answers swinging the big bag over her shoulder and walking out the door.

After we are done shopping I realize just what it is Fuchsia means. Her purse is magic. We bought Fifty ten feet steal poles, five hundred two by four's, twenty fifty pound bags of nuts and bolts, and a hole lot more. And all of our bought items where in Fuchsia's bag.

"How did your Grand ma come across something like that?" I ask her.

"She made it." Fuchsia answers.

"How?" I ask.

"Everyone in my family has a special power. My Grandma could sew anything. She made a lot of weird but very powerful weapons out of nothing but cloth. Actually I thing I have a few of her whips and daggers in here." Fuchsia answers.

"How can cloth be a weapon?" I ask her in disbelief.

"She would sew cloth together with a special tread she had made and attach metal spikes and stuff to them." Fuchsia answers.

We walk the rest of the way to Mama Ova's Garden in silence.

When we get to the spot the tower was going to be built at Spark tells us "Just take the stuff out of your bag. My friends don't like meeting new people unless they want to. And they don't want to meet ya'll tonight anyway they are too happy about their new project."

"So we won't get to meet them till after the tower is done?" I ask.

"It all depends on them. But I'm sure you will. And ya'll got to promise me ya'll won't come at night. They like to surprise their clients and they freak out if someone bothers them while they are working." Spark says.

"We can still come in the day right?" Fuchsia asks while her and Troy take the Building supplies from her bag.

"Yes you can, just not at night." Spark says. "Hurry up a still got to get the area around here secure so no one can see what's going on during the building process."

"We're almost done." Troy says as they hurry to empty the bag.

"Done." Fuchsia says as she pulls out the last bag of screws.

"Good now go I'll let ya'll know if there are any complications." Sparks says.

"Night Sparks! And thanks for all your help today." Everard says and they share a high five before we walk back to the apartment.


	6. Plants

Demon Butterfly: Sorry for not updating last week. helping my sis babysit our cousins. Trid to log in while i was there but it wouldn't let me. And i just got theis back from my beta reader today. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Titans Forever

Plants

It was two days since Spark and the Titans made building plans for their tower. Spark had told the Titans that it would probably take about a week or so before the tower was finished. They told him they didn't mind the wait but Bree was still curious about Spark's 'friends'. So Bree keep bugging him about it till he finally spilled his guts. It turns out that he had made a contraption that opened a portal. The portal went to a world full of Were creatures. Like werewolves, werecats, werebirds, werebears, weredogs, and all other types. Spark didn't know how to close the portal until the sun came up. It turns out that dimension only has dark hours and that was why the Were's that where working for Spark could only work at night and why the portal only opened at night. Spark still won't let them see the workers but he did tell them what kind of Were's they where. There was only five worker's three Werebears and two Wereboars.

The Titans decided to stay away from the tower till it is complete. Which is torture for Fuchsia cause she wants to see just how far they had gotten. But Everard's easily takes her mind off the tower by reminding her that they won't move in till they get one more team member.

(this is just to give the readers some info on whats going on with the tower)

Everard's POV

It was Thursday afternoon Troy and I where training at the beach while Fuchsia and Bree went on parole around the city.

"Come on Troy you got to be quicker than that!" I yell at him. We have only been practicing for and hour and a half and he already looks like he's about to pass out. Now I admit it's hot out here but he's a water controller he could dose himself in water to cool off could he not?

"I'm trying!" he yells back at me while sending a stream of water at me. I easily side steep.

"Come on Troy I know you are better than this. And try not to leave your back wide open." I say as I get behind him and nock him down.

"Can we take a break now?" Troy asks in a begging voice.

"Sure. But first I want you to hit me at least once." I tell him and help him off the ground. "What's wrong with you today usually I have to be in wolf form to doge you attacks?"

"I don't know. I didn't sleep good last night." He answers as he throws a few water blast my way.

"Well we fight crime and we can't let sleep get in our way if we want to protect people." I tell him. I stand in place waiting till the last moment before I doge his blast. The two blast are sent at the same time one aimed to hit my left arm the other aimed to hit my stomach. I easily side steep to the right only to have a third blast hit me in the face.

"Ahh " I say taken off guard. I wipe the water from my eyes and look at Troy to see him smiling.

"About time it came down. So can we rest for a minute?" he asks clearly overjoyed that he caught me off guard.

"Sure thing. And while we take a break you can tell me what happened." I say to him.

"Sorry but a magician never reveals their secrets." Troy says as he takes his shirt off and lays it on the ground along with his phone. "I'm going for a swim. I'll be back in about an hour." Troy says and takes off to the ocean. When the water is up to his waist I watch him jump in. I knew he wouldn't be coming up for air. He told us that he could breath underwater and could communicate with the creatures of the sea.

I looked at my watch, only to remember that it doesn't tell time. So instead I look at my phone it was a few minutes after twelve thirty.

'He said he be back in an hour. If he's not then tomorrow during practice I'll have him work three times as hard.'

I'm not a mean person I'm just looking out for him and the rest of the team.

While I wait for Troy to show back up I call to check up on the girls. They were fine and nothing happened yet. I took a nap in my small baby wolf form so I wouldn't get burnt in the sun.

'SPLASH!'

"ARF!" I yelp in surprise as I am dropped into the ocean. Water entering my lungs as I open my mouth to get a breath of air. I hear laughter behind me and quickly turn back to human to deal with the nuisance that had rudely awakened me. "Do you really think that was funny Troy?"

"No, it wasn't funny at all. It was hilarious." Troy says and another burst of giggles escape his mouth.

"Well let me tell you what I think is funny-" I start to say but am cut off by Troy's ringing phone.

"Hi Fuchsia. What's up?" Troy asks his voice still full of giggles. He pauses for a few second listening to Fuchsia. I watch as the laughter leaves his eyes and is replaced with concern and worry.

"We'll be right there." I hear him say just before he slaps his phone shut. "The girls ran into trouble." Troy says as I walk up beside him. We break off into a run quickly grabbing our stuff off the beach and head for the road.

"Where are they?" I ask. Troy's knows where they are but, he still doesn't quite know his way around Port Macquarie yet.

"Port Macquarie Butterfly Garden." Troy answers.

"How do they run into trouble at a place like that?" I ask no one in particular but Troy answers anyway.

"I have no idea." Troy says.

It was a good thing for us that the Butterfly garden wasn't to far from the beach. It was located about a mile to the left of where we where sitting and two miles in.

When we get there we see people running and screaming.

"THE PLANTS ARE EVIL!" A little boy yells as him and his mom run out.

"Well that explains that." Troy says and points to the front doors of the garden, where roots and vines are crawling out. Some of them are trying to grab onto some of the fleeing people's ankles.

I raise my hand and let a few ancient words roll off my tongue. I never learned what they mean but, every time I want to control the powers of the earth I have to say a few words in the ancient language. I first try to make the plants retreat but they won't listen to me so instead I make them wither.

"Lets go." I say to Troy. We run into the garden but instead we are greeted by a jungle.

"Dang what happened here?" Troy asks.

"Don't know but I think she might have something to do with it." I tell him and point to red haired chick whose green eyes where glaring at Fuchsia and Bree. She was wearing a skittle green shirt and a light green mini jacket on top of it, her faded blue jean shorts are covered in grass and dirt stains. Right now there was a big huge plant behind her that was bright and colorful. The plant was also dangerous with it's pointed leaves and thorn vines that are acting like whips attacking Fuchsia and Bree.

"Why do people have to bother me when I'm in the middle of a robbery? At first it was rude but now it's just down right out annoying!" The girl complains causing the plants thorny whips to lash out in furry.

"Maybe if you stop stealing people will stop bothering you." Fuchsia suggests. As a vine gets close to her she sets it alight with brilliant pink flames. The vine retracts immediately and the plant shrieks in pain.

'Is that even possible? For plants to talk?' I think to my self. Using hand gestures I tell Troy that we are going to sneak behind the big huge flower while Fuchsia and Bree keep the girl occupied. We quickly get behind the huge monstrous plant. I tell Troy to get ready to attack anything that comes after me. I told him that I was going to kill the plant and that it would be furious and lash about. I told him it was his job not to let anything distract me.

Right as I am about to take control of the plant I hear something that makes me freeze in my tracks.

"So you got some friends coming to help you out?" The girl with the red hair says.

"Mh " I hear some one mumble. It almost sounded like someone was trying to talk but something was covering their mouth.

"Well I think they are already here." The red girl says.

My eyes go wide with surprise. I quickly change in to my dire wolf form and grab Troy. As I jump over the plant I see that it had turned to face what ever had been behind it. I also see that Bree and Fuchsia where hanging upside down hands and legs bounded by a vine that was holding them up and another one wrapped around their mouths. With my free hand I cut the vines that where holding them up. When I land I let go of Troy and Quickly spin around to catch Fuchsia and Bree. But Bree had Created a gust of wind beneath them that was letting the two float down to the ground.

"Troy cut them loose and work on taking red head over there out. I'm going to take care of her pet." I say after I change back to human form and run for the plant. 'As long as they can keep her distracted I can kill her plant monster.' I think to my self.

A few vines shoot out here and there but, I easily doge them.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The red head asks.

"Kill your plant." I say to her.

"Well I don't think so." She responds. I feel something crawl and wrap around my ankles.

"You really think that will work on me?" I asks her as I hold my hand out my palm facing down towards the vines. The ancient words leave my mouth and the crawling is stopped. The vines where now withered empty of life. I look past the girl and focus my mind on the monster plant. My palm now facing it as well.

The plant shrieks and hollers in pain. The petals of the flower curve inward towards the center. The bright yellow and orange colors slowly shifted into a dark brown color. The petals curling and dieing as the plant's shrieking gets louder.

"What are you doing to my baby?" The girl yells at me her eyes full of anger and hate.

"Doing his job." Bree says to her and sends a gust of wind at the girl hitting her in her side knocking her away from me.

Fuchsia who was waiting for Bree to send the girl flying jumps up in the air and kicks the girl in the stomach sending her back to Bree. Bree was now holding her whip in her hand waits for the girl to get close enough to her wraps the whip around the girl's waist and sends her flying into a tree. Causing the wind to be knocked out of the girl.

I watch all of this happen though my peripheral vision. But I was mainly focusing on the plant which was nearly dead I just needed to wait a few more seconds and done.

"Okay red head your little plant pet is dead. Now you ready to take a visit to jail?" I asks as I turn my head to face the girl. Only to see that she was no longer there.

"Where is she?" I ask Fuchsia.

"I don't know she was just there. When she fell a bunch of leaves covered her up. I guess she used that to escape." Fuchsia answers.

"Your right, I did use the leaves as a cover up but, not to escape. Just to give me enough time to find this." The red head says as she holds up a flower. If I am correct it a hibiscus. "And wolf boy the name's Poison Oak not red head. But please call me Oak." The girl Oak says. Some sort of green energy comes off of her hands and absorbs into the flower. The flower gives a little shake and grows. Vines grow from the flower buds pop up on the vines as the first flower gets bigger. Some of the buds open up when the first flower stops growing. It was now five times as big. "The reason my name is Poison Oak is cause I can tap into each and every plants DNA and draw out their poison. All plants are either poisonous or have some sort of weak poison in them. One good thing about Hibiscuses is that they are poisonous to animals when they eat them. But seeing as how I'm making the plant stronger all you need is a whiff of it's pollen and you'll be out like a light." Oak says.

"Well it's a good thing there aren't any animals around." Bree says.

"But your human right? Humans are a type of animal." Oak says with a smile on her face.

"So are you." I say to Oak. "The poison's will effect you to."

"Oh no they won't. The plants are in my control they won't hurt me." Oak says and was about to blow the pollen off of the hibiscus, when she sees smoke.

"Ops "Fuchsia says her hand is covered in her pink flames. She was holding one of the vines that grew from the hibiscus in her hand which was now burning.

"Yeah ops." Bree says as the first hibiscus flower is set alight with silver flames.

Oak screams and lets the flower drop to the ground. She turns to run only to come face to face with Troy. Troy incases her head in water cutting her off from air. Troy waits till Oak's body goes limp from oxygen before he lets the water wash away.

"Nice one Troy." I say.

Sirens can be heard from outside so we leave Oak behind for the cops to find as we get on the roof and Bree flies us home by creating wind currents and making clouds to hid us from view.

* * *

Demon Butterfly: Okay got a couple of question for every one

1. What do ya'll think of the story so far? And what's your fav chap?

2. Should I do seasons or just stick to chaps? (This is a poll on my page. If you can't vote leave it in a review but if you can vote do the poll)

Review and do the Poll!


	7. Ice Vs Posion

Demon Butterfly: Sorry for the long wait. been real busy and in a lot of bad moods lately

* * *

Titans Forever

Ice vs. Poison

Rilzka's POV:

'_I hate the heat… why are my parents making me live here? Oh that's right I wanted to stay on Earth but they told me I need to learn about other places on earth besides Russia. So instead of being in a nice cold and freezing home back in Russia I have to deal with this horrible heat and feel as if I am practically melting to death until I can find a place to live and crank the AC up and make a blizzard in the house that should cool me off a bit.' _I think to myself, in my native language, Ishikani as I walk down the busy road of port macquire, Australia. _'If my brain wasn't so fried right now I would use that spell my mom thought me to help be feel cold even if I was standing in the middle of a volcano.'_

"Oh well… guess I just got to deal with problems." I say out loud to no one in particular. "I need out of heat!" I yell and stomp my left blue snow boot covered foot on the ground. "No help wearing snow gear." I say and look down at what I'm wearing which is a light blue sweater, blue jeans, and blue snow boots.

I let out a sigh and continue to walk along the road. As I am walking I hear the sound off glass hitting and shattering against the ground. I turn my head to see someone broke the window to a jewelry store. I walk over to investigate.

"Robber!" a male voice yells as he runs out of the store.

Curious I walk up to the window and peer inside. I push my black curly hair behind my ears to get it out of my ice blue eyes.

I saw a few people shivering in a corner on one side of the store and a lady with long, black, shiny, hair and what seemed to be a store clerk in the middle of the store.

The girl was wearing a skin-tight purple jump suit with black rubber gloves that reached her elbows, black boots that reached her knees and a black belt that seemed to be holding several tubes of something. And even thought she looks skinny she also looks muscular. Her back is to me so I can't see her face.

"Dude I'm trying to give you a choice. Either you can open the register and give my all the money or you could help me pack all these beautiful jewels into my bag here." The black haired lady says and kicks a sack that is next to her foot. "And unlock the door that leads to the newer and more expensive items so I can take those as well."

"No! I don't want to help a criminal like you out!" The guy yells at the lady. There are tears in the corners of his fear filled eyes.

"Well in that case…" The lady says and the ends of her hair start to turn from black to a silver color. Thickening into several locks as the silver spread to the top of her head. She reaches her hand to her belt and picks off one of the many tubes attached to it. "I think I'm going to try something new today." The lady says as she unscrews the lid and dips a few of the silver locks into it.

'_How is her hair moving on it's own? Humans don't have special powers do they?' _I ask myself as I watch the lady's locks attack the clerk.

"Agh…" the clerk screams in horror as the locks start to cut him up. The locks continue to attack. His screams get louder and louder and before I know it…

"Hey! You doing some bad thing!" I yell at the girl drawing her attention away from the clerk and onto myself. _'Opps… maybe I should of kept my mouth shut…'_

"And who might you be?" The black/silver haired lady asks me.

"Rilzka. Might who you be?" I ask her after giving her my name.

"That's a unique name. Medusa." She tells me "Now care to tell me why you interrupted my fun?"

"Reason none but my own actions." I tell her and shrug my shoulder. Besides felling bad for the guy I don't really know why I stopped her anyway.

"Well in that case I'll just do to you what I did to that guy." Medusa says and points her thumb at the guy over her shoulder. I didn't notice at first but I saw steam coming off of the man. Like his blood was boiling or something.

"You do what to him?" I ask Medusa.

"Use one of my new poisons on him. I worked as planed but a little bit longer than I thought it would." Medusa says to herself as if making a mental note.

"Luck bad if me you burn." I say and let frost form around my hands and cold fill the room. The frost that is covering my hand spreads to the rest of my body giving me a thin frost armor. The room was nice and cool now, not as cold as I wanted it but it worked.

"What are you? Some kind of ice wielder?" Medusa asks and her hair starts to grow longer and change color again. Turning into some thick string thing with some type of hook.

"Call it that you could." I reply and hold my arm out to her, palm out. Speaking a few quick words in Izhikani which basically means _blood freeze._ "Poison humans you might but freeze humans I will."

"We'll see about that." Medusa says and with her hair acting like whips she lashed out at me. I was able to doge most of the lashes but I still got cut here and there. But thanks to my freezing magic she was starting to slow down. Most of the cuts I have were now staring to burn. Causing great pain in my arm I was holding up. Due to the pain I let my arm fall to my side, by doing this the freezing spell on Medusa stopped. Her blood was no longer freezing but it wasn't warming back up either.

"You are stupid if you think ice could ever beat poison." Medusa says with a wicked grin on her face. "Now should I use one of my favorite on you and everyone else in here so I can do what I came here for or should I just kill you now?"

"Today I no die." I tell her. I watch as her eyes go big when she realizes what happened to my arm. The frost near the wounds had covered them up and was seeping into my skin to stop the poison from spreading and drawing it out, turning the ice around my wounds into a mixed color of pink and orange. "Poison ice will beat."

"Hey Medusa." A new voice says from behind me. "Back to your old tricks I see."

I turn around to see who had spoken. It was a small girl with golden blond hair that almost reached the middle of her back, baby blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin, was wearing a pink fitted leather leotard, combat boots, and a black loose belt around her waist that is holding some type of knifes. I also noticed she had brought some company, guy, a girl, and a wolf. The wolf looked to big to be normal and something in it's eyes looked human. The boy has brown hair, blue-green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt that has a blue skull and white swirls coming off of it, and black tennis-shoes. The other girl who has milk chocolate skin, silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, and electric blue eyes, was wearing a silver sleeveless top that shows her belly button, white shorts, and white flat shoes with white roses on her toes.

I quickly turn back around to face Medusa. Her eyes seem to flash purple and the world seems to loose color. I can no longer move or speak. I watch as Medusa grins in satisfaction and picks the bag by her feet up and merrily gets to work. Besides watching what was going on all I could do was think. _'What happened? Who are those new people who showed up? What and why?'_

After Medusa finished collecting her goods she waves by at me and walks out the door. About ten to fifteen minutes later the world returns to normal.

"What happened?" The girl with silver hair asks the other people who came in with her.

"Her name is Medusa for a reason. Her hair is like snakes and she has a stone glare. Good think for us it only last about an hour." A new guy says to her. The new guy had gray and black hair like the wolf and yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark green fitted shirt, loose brown cargo shorts and no shoes.

"You wolf from earlier." I say to the new guy. "Same eyes you two have."

"Um… Yeah that was me. I'm Everard. Thanks for trying to stop Medusa for us." The boy Everard says.

"Problem none." I say to him and flash him a smile. "Name is Rilzka."

"Nice to meet you Rilzka. This is Troy. The one with the silver hair is Bree and the one in pink is Fuchsia." Everard says and points to each of the people who showed up before I was _'stoned'_. "So how did you fight Medusa?"

"Control ice and snow. Try blood freeze her." I say and shrug my shoulders. "Work it did not. Heat could of caused that."

"Cool." Troy says.

"Well Rilzka we fight crime. Stop bad things from happening or at least try to. Would you like to help out?" Fuchsia asks.

"Will if freezer is where I stay." Rilzka says.

"Wouldn't you freeze to death?" Troy asks.

"No, enjoy cold and freezing." I tell them.

."We will see what we could do." Everard says and Rushes everyone out of the building and down the road as the noise of sirens came closer.


	8. Simon says

DemonButterfly: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! hope you like this chap!

* * *

Titans Forever

Simon says

Bree's POV:

It's been two days since we recruited Rilzka. We would have already moved into the tower but the Were's are still working on it. Spark came by yesterday to show us their progress so far. They finished the lower levels and have done the training room. Now all they have to do is the living courters and the other rooms that Everard requested. I believe they are a library, a kitchen, and a living room. Fuchsia drives everyone crazy by constantly talking about it. I don't mind the fact that she is excited but… it's getting annoying.

So far I've only seen Rilzka a few times. She says she is trying to cool off but I think she is just trying to freeze herself to death. Every time I see her it's like she has a cold when you a near her you can feel it. She also seems to have snow in her hair when she comes out of her room. We have asked her a few questions about where she is from and why she likes to be cold. But it's kinda hard to understand what she says. I know I had to learn English a few years ago and I had trouble but… the way she talks is confusing. I'll probly get use to it soon and be able to understand her better.

Right now Fuchsia and I are going around the block to see if anything's happening. Troy and Everard are paroling to but they are doing a wider search. Rilzka is still at the penthouse in her room. Everard gave her the watch and told her to call him if it started to beep.

"So Fuchsia, Did ya'll do this before Troy, Rilzka, and I showed up?" I ask her breaking the silence.

"Do what?" She asks confused.

"Parole, look for trouble?" I ask her.

"Not really. Sometimes if one of us had a felling something might happen we would hack the radio system and get onto the police frequency and listen in. Most of the time we where right but there where a few times when we where wrong." Fuchsia tells me.

"Well why don't we do that now?" I ask.

"I think he thinks that by having everyone run around the city our stamina is building up to help us stay more focused in a fight longer. Or something like that." Fuchsia says.

"Smart thinking," I say and take a look around. "Want to go to the park and look around there a bit?"

"Sure. But who would cause trouble at the park?" Fuchsia asks jokingly and we dart off.

We where about half a mile away from the park so it didn't take us long to get there.

"I'll take the left half you take the right." Fuchsia tells me when we get there.

"Okay meet you back over here soon." I tell her and walk off.

There wasn't much to check out, just a small picnic area, a couple of jungle gyms, a swing set, and a restroom area. I quickly scope out the area, the only problem I see is the rust on one of the jungle gyms. I sigh and walk back to the park entrance to wait for Fuchsia. After about ten minutes of waiting I go and look for her.

"What could be taking her so long?" I wonder out loud as I walk away from the entrance. Fuchsia's area was a big clearing with a few picnic tables, a gazebo, a swing set, and a water fountain. As I am looking around I notice a group of people who seem to be playing some sort of game. As I walk towards them I notice Fuchsia is in the group.

"Hey Fuchsia! We need to get going soon!" I yell at her and wave my arms above my head. But Fuchsia doesn't respond and continues to stare at the girl in front of the group.

I walk up to Fuchsia and give her a little shake.

"Come on we got to get going." I tell her and start to pull her away. But it's as if no one is home and I'm trying to pull a bolder tied to a rope. "Fuchsia? Are you okay?" I ask her worriedly. I look her in the eyes and notice a black stare, and her eyes where no longer baby blue. They where now a purple color.

"May I help you?" A voice from the head of the group asks.

"Yes I think you can there seems to be something wrong with my friend here." I say and turn around to face the person the voice came from.

When I turn around I see everyone in the group had turned around to face me and Fuchsia. They all shared the same blank stares and purple eyes. They only one that looked different was the one who seemed to be the group leader.

The leader was a girl with brown hair that reached the middle of her back with purple highlights, she is petite and slightly tan, I couldn't see her eyes cause they where covered by sunglasses. She is wearing a white tank-top, black skinny jeans, a black leather crop jacket, and leather high heel boots.

"Your friend seems to be just fine to me." The girl says. "We are playing a game of Simon says would you care to join us?" She asks and slips her sunglasses down her nose a bit to make eye contact with me. At first her eyes where a misty silver color but then they flashed purple.

"Thanks but no thanks." I say and will the wind around Fuchsia to make her move. It slowly pushes her along as I pull her away. "It was nice meeting you but me and my friend here need to get going."

"What a shame we only needed one more person before we could start our game? Are you sure you don't want to stay?" The girl asks me again her eyes flickered back to purple and stayed like that for a bit.

"Yes I'm sure." I tell her and look away. Her multi colored eyes where starting to freak me out.

"What are you?" The girl asks.

"What?" I asked confused by her question.

"What are you? Human? Mutant? What?" She asks again.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask her.

"If that's the case then…Get her." The girl says and all the weird blank eyed people seem to come back to life. The only problem was that they where now after me even Fuchsia. I quickly let go of Fuchsia's hand and start to run. As I run I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Everard.

"Help. Something weird has happened to Fuchsia and some other people." I say into the phone.

"Where are you at?" Everard asks.

"The park near the mall." I tell him.

"Okay. Troy is on his way I'm going to go get Rilzka." Everard says and hangs up.

'_Okay back up is coming so I better get a move on.' _I think to myself and turn around facing the people under that girl's control. _'I don't want to hurt anyone but I need to hold them back at least. But how?' _I ask myself.

I raise my arms high in the air pointing my palms up towards the sky. I feel the wind rust around my arms ready for my command. I lower them and face them towards the group of people. I leave my right arm still and do a Simi circle motion with my left. I stop moving it when it is back beside my right arm. Then I repeat the motion with my right hand. This made a small wind shield around the group. They can't get out and no one can get in. thanks to the air spinning so fast no one could get to close to it with out being thrown back.

I march over to the lady who had control over those innocent people and Fuchsia. Who was sitting down on a blanket and happily counting money.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Simple really. I guess you could say I put a spell on them. That's how I got this." She said gesturing towards the money in her hand. " Now care to tell me why my spell didn't work on you?" The girl asks.

"Well what ever 'spell' you put on them you better take it off before something bad happens to them." I tell her ignoring her question.

"My name is Madele. I like to cause trouble for people. And since you won't answer my question and are immune then I'll have some fun terrorizing you." The girl Madele says and continues to just sit there ignoring me completely.

"I'm Bree. I don't really know why your little spell doesn't work on be but… you need to take if off of those people and put that money back from where you got it." I tell her crossing my arms in front of my chest. I wait a moment but Madele doesn't answer me or do anything about the 'spell'. So I decide to take matters into my own hand. I hold my right hand out to her pressurizing the air around her so she can no longer move. I blow into the palm of my left hand which made a small whirl wind and throw it at her releasing the pressure from around her. She was screaming in horror by the surprise attack.

"What's going on!" Madele yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Wind magic. Maybe if you leave my friend alone I'll let you go." I say and breathe into the whirl wind to make it stronger.

"Okay!" Madele yells.

"Good!" I say and the whirl wind instantly stops as I clap my hands together.

Madele was gasping for air here eyes where wide with shock and horror. I watch the highlights in her hair flash green. "So what's that suppose to do?"

"What?" Madele asked confused.

"When your eyes and highlights turn purple they turn people into obedient zombies right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Then what does green do?"

"Fear it's supposed to make you feel scared."

"Well that one doesn't work on me either." I tell her and shrug my shoulders.

"Well this should then." She says and lunges at me punching me in my face.

"Hey! I thought you where going to undo the spell!" I yell at her and send a punch of air at her. I run behind it and after I gets her in the chest I kick her feet out from under her causing her to fall onto the ground.

"It's called lying you little twit." Madele says to me and stands up. "Oh… more fun just showed up." She says her highlights change to purple and a faint flash of purple comes from behind her glasses.

I quickly turn around to see what she is talking about. Troy was behind me and his eyes where now blank and purple like Fuchsia and the other obedient zombies. "Not good…"

"But good for me." Madele says to me with a wicked grin on her face. "Now… Simon says attack."

"Troy snap out of it!" I yell at him as he starts to get closer to me. We where only a few inches apart and I was to shocked to think about running and by the time I do he grabs me by the arm. His dagger is in his free hand poised and ready to attack. I raise my free arm in front of me to shield me from his attack.

"Troy!" An angry growl comes from behind us before both Troy and I are tackled to the ground. "What's gotten into you?"

"He's under some kind of spell just like Fuchsia." I tell Everard as I quickly climb to my feet and get away from Troy before he tries to attack me again.

"Again with the interruptions isn't one interruption enough for one day?" Madele's voice comes from my left sounding cold and angry.

"Not for you." I tell her and glar at her. "Don't make eye contact with her or what happened to Troy and Fuchsia will happen to you two." I say to Everard and Rilzka.

"I don't need eye contact to put them under my spells… but eye contact does help a bit." Madele tells us.

"Witch….how wonderful…" Rilzka says sighing under her breath. Something was in her ice blue eyes that made her look dangerous. She looked mad and ticked off. Another thing that probably helped make her look dangerous was the sword of ice in her right hand. She ran forward her sword raised high in the air.

Just when Rilzka is about to strike Madele's eyes flash purple. But Rilzka was smart, she turned the blade of the sword at the last second making the reflection bounce off of it and back to Madele. Who took a quick gasp of air as her own spell took control over her.

"The spell… Reverse." Rilzka says to Madele the ice sword was now gone.

Madele looked up at her and tilted her head to the side before turning towards Troy Her highlights turned white and her eyes flashed white.

Troy, who was being held back by Everard, shook his head a few times as if trying to get a blurry vision to go away. "Um… Everard… can you let me go?" Troy asks and looks up to Everard.

"Sure." Everard says and releases him.

"Others now." Rilzka says to Madele who obeys.

After everyone in the group who was in the wind force field thing I set up seemed to be back to normal I took it down.

"Fuchsia!" I yell and run up to her. "How you felling?"

"Dizzy and what happened?" She asks me.

"Madele did something to you. Do you not remember?"

"Not really I remember coming to the park and looking around but then everything goes fuzzy." She tells me.

"Same here." Troy says as he walks up behind us along with Rilzka and Everard.

"We might want to go." Everard says before turning back around to look at Madele. "I don't know how long that spell of hers is going to last so I tied her up and Rilzka told her to be still and behave. The police will take care of her once they get here."

"Good cause I'm ready to leave." Fuchsia says and hurriedly walks towards the entrance of the park.


	9. Decorating

DemonButterfly: since you guys had such a long wait im posting two chaps and this one is nice and long!

* * *

Titans Forever

Decorating

My POV: (I'm invisible and am spying on the Titans!)

It was about mid day when Spark showed up to tell the Titans the good news. The Titans where hanging around the penthouse because everyone was still confused with Madele and her mind tricks. They figured if something was going on the police would contact them.

'_Knock, Knock'_

"The door isn't locked," Everard yells to the door.

"Hey." A voice says as the person from the door walks in. A tall boy walks in and waves hello. His hair was sort and black, and his eyes are a pale green color. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a thin black jacket over it and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Spark. How's everything going?" Troy asks and gives him a wave.

"Not much but… the Were's finished the tower about two night ago. And I just finished all the technical work about an hour ago so… if you guys want you can start moving in." Spark says and flops down on to the couch next to Fuchsia. Which was a bad idea.

"Really!" Fuchsia practically screams into his ear. Spark simply nods his head and is pulled into a bear hug. It's a good thing Fuchsia doesn't have super strength or else Spark would be squished to death.

"Can't breath…" Spark says in a shaky voice.

"Opps." Fuchsia says and lets go of him.

"Happy for what?" Rilzka says as she walks into the room. She was wearing a pale blue sweater, blue jeans, and blue snow boots. Her hair was down framing her light olive skin tone face with black wavy hair that reaches her back.

"The tower is done and we can start moving in." Everard tells her.

"Well… let's get going then I want to check the place out." Troy says and stands up. As he walks to the door he grabs Fuchsia's hand and helps her up as they head towards the door.

"You guys coming or what?" Fuchsia says over her shoulder to everyone else.

They walk to the park that the tower was built in.

"Oh… forgot to mention this earlier but I called the police and told them you guys would be busy for a few days and that they need to handle any problems the city might have. That way ya'll could work on fixing the tower up as ya'll see fit." Spark says when they reach the park.

"Thank Spark. This is so great… not only do we get to move into our new home we also get a break!" Fuchsia says with a joyful smile on her face.

When they reach the base of the tower Spark tells them he has the security surveillance set to only open if it recognizes their eye. Or if someone on the inside opens the door.

"I also rigged it to where if you add more members you could add their eye scans as well." Spark tells them as they file into an empty white room.

"This is basically a lobby. If people you don't want come and say they need to talk to you but don't want them in the real tower part I say this is a good place for them to stay." Spark says. "I'll leave the decorating to ya'll though. And in that back corner of the room is where I had the Were's put in the elevator. The second floor is mainly where all the wires and other electrical stuff that will help run this place are located. And not to be rude but… please stay away from there if something happens tell me and I'll fix it don't try to do it your self." Spark says as they all get into the elevator and head for the third floor.

"This room is what?" Rilzka asks when the elevator stops and everyone walks out into another blank white room.

"Not sure, It is up to ya'll. I guess ya'll could use it for storage if you guys wanted to." Spark answers.

"That might be a good idea." Troy says.

"Or we could use it to keep souvenirs from some of the bad guys we beat." Everard suggest as they all get back into the elevator and go to the sixth floor.

"There where two more blank rooms that you can use for what ever ya'll want." Spark says as they skip tow floors. "This is the training room." Spark says as everyone files out of the elevator. Unlike the other rooms this one was somewhat decorated with a cameo theme to it. Probably to help hide all the little hidey holes for the training equipment. Spark waits till everyone is out before he grabs hold of Everard. "Trust me you don't want to go in there." Spark tells Everard pulling him back into the elevator.

"Why not?" Everard asks.

"Secret." Spark says and pushes the door closed and they head up to the seventh floor while everyone was still looking around.

Spark and Everard step out of the elevator. The room was only about half the size in when compared to the other rooms and had I big window looking out into the training room in it. A control panel was placed not far from the window and had many screens on it showing the training room from different angles. "This is the control room for the training room." Spark says. "Care to make a bet?"

"What do you mean?" Everard ask confused as he walks up to the window and looks out.

"We can test your teammates skills. Have them do a race though obstacles to see who the best is so far." Spark says looking at the screens.

"I don't know it doesn't sound right." Everard says.

"No worries. And besides one of ya'll need to learn how to control the stuff in here and everyone needs to improve there skills do they not?" Spark asks.

"Good point. Is there a speaker in here?" Everard asked.

"Yeah right here." Spark says pointing to a microphone that was on the control panel. "Just push the red button when you want to talk."

"If they agree to the race I bet fuchsia will win." Everard says as he walks over to the control panel.

"My money is on Bree." Spark says looking out the window.

"What money?" Everard asks with a smirk on his face.

"Fine if I'm right I get to stay here. I tired of living in that rundown café." Spark says.

"If I'm right you have to make new phones or maybe communicators for us and for future members'." Everard says and presses the talk button. "Ya'll want to test the training room?"

"Huh?" Troy says and looks around trying to find Everard.

"Where are you Everard?" Fuchsia asks looking around as well.

"Up here with Spark." Everard answers.

"Cool! How you get up there?" Fuchsia asks.

"Elevator. So yes or no?" Everard asks.

"Yes!" Fuchsia replies happily.

"Sure why not." Troy answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Me in." Rilzka say with a small smile on her face '_this might be fun'_ she thinks to herself.

"Okay." Bree says and they all line up against the wall across from the elevator.

"First one to the elevator wins." Everard says and steps away from the control panel to let Spark take over.

After a few sharp and pointy thing come out of the ground and walls. Part of the floor opens up to a pit of blue bubbly acid running from the left wall to the right. Some weird flying robot heads started to float around and a net was held suspended in mid air about three feet away from the door. And small holes opened up from the sides of the wall.

"So should we do this one at a time or all at once?" Spark asks.

"One by one." Rilzka says.

"Okay so who is first?" Spark asks.

"ME! ME! ME!" Fuchsia says bouncing up and down happily.

"Okay on the count of three. 1…2…3" Spark says and starts the timer as Fuchsia takes off.

As she takes off a couple of the big sharp spinning pizza cutter like things charge after her. She jumps up onto the one causing the other the slice the arm of the one she was standing on in half. When it made contact with it Fuchsia jumps off before it could attack her but doges when she lands making the evil pizza slicer miss her by a mere foot.

She sprints out of reach from the still working deadly pizza slicer only to be nearly impaled by a by a long, thick, spiked blade. This time she set it ablaze with her dark pink flames causing it to melt as she sprinted towards the elevator door and her next obstacle. The pit of blue bubbly acid.

Fuchsia stops and looks around trying to think of how to get across. As she was examining the ceiling she notices small bars evenly spaced above the pit. She takes a few steps back to get a running start and lunches her self into the air grabbing hold of one of the bars. She quickly swings across the bars and leaps down. Only to get shot in the arm by one of the floating robot heads. Which almost made her fall into the bubbly blue acid. Fuchsia quickly regains her balance and sets the robotic heads on fire. It didn't seam to melt them instead they started to fire in a messy unorganized way sending laver beams in every direction. Fuchsia weaved in and out of the laser chaos as if it was nothing. As she stood under the net trying to see if anything was inside she heard a loud _'whoosh' _noise to her left. When she looked at the ground an arrow lay there. She set her self ablaze and jogged through with ease, because her fire wall burnt every arrow to a crisp before it got within three inches of her. She lets her flames die out as she rest a hand onto the elevator door.

"DONE!" Fuchsia yells and waits for Spark to tell her, her time.

"Three minutes and thirty-six seconds." Spark says. "So who is next?"

"Go I will." Rilzka says and walks up to the spot Fuchsia started at and looks up at Everard and Spark waiting for the countdown.

After Fuchsia appears in the control room spark starts the count down.

"1…2…3…" Spark says and Rilzka holds her hands up to the spinning pizza slicers (the one Fuchsia broke was replaced by a new one) and spikes. A billiard erupts from her hands and makes every thing freezing cold. This caused the gears in the slicers and spikes freeze rendering them from movement. Rilzka calmly walks up to the blue bubbly acid pit. She opens her mouth and blows down onto the acid freezing it so she could walk over it. It looked really pretty because the heat from acid was slowly melting the ice giving a foggy look which seemed to wrap around Rilzka. She walks across it rather quickly not knowing when it would brake.

When she taken two steeps away from the pit the ice cracks and falls into the pit melting completely. The robot heads where still a bit confused from Fuchsia flames so they didn't notice Rilzka when she pasted the first one but by the time she was about to pass the third robot head it flew in front of her and it's red eyes began to glow. She quickly forms her ice sword in her hand and starts to attack lashing out at each one. Cutting them in half as if they where nothing more the flimsy sheets of paper. When the last one was destroyed her blade went away by fading into a fine mist and blowing away in an invisible wind. She walks past the net waiting to see if it might fall on her but it stays locked in place. She stands still for a bit with her arms stretched out to her left and right with her palms out. The room turns cold once again as Rilzka makes a ice wall over the arrow holes making it safe for her to cross with out having to worry with getting hit.

She walks up to the elevator and places her hand on it.

"Finished with race." She says and pushes the up button as she waits from her score.

"Three minutes eighteen seconds." Spark says.

"Ladies first." Troy says to Bree offering to be last.

"Thanks but no thanks. You go on ahead."

Troy steps up and waits for Spark to do the countdown. But before Spark does the count down Fuchsia sets the room alight with pink flames to defrost everything Rilzka had froze.

"Ready Troy?" Spark asks after the flames die down.

"Bring it on!" Troy responds and crouches down into a running position.

"1…2…3…" Spark says and Troy takes off running. Dodging to the left as a pizza slicer smashes into the ground where he was standing only moments ago. It got stuck into the floor and was struggling to break free. Troy jumps up just in time as the second pizza slicer strikes at him. When he lands back down on the ground he grabs onto the arm of the pizza slicer and tears it out of the wall, throwing it towards the blue acid pit. This greedily eats it into nothing in a matter of seconds. As he steps up to the spikes they all pop up at once. Causing him to dance between them till he got out of the spike maze. When he is out he lets out a sigh of relief that is cut short as the last spike makes it appearance only millimeters away from his nose. He quickly walks away from the spikes and turns to face the acid. He looks up at the bars and shakes his head thinking _'I don't think that will work out for me to well…'_

He looks back into the acid and his lips curl into a wicked grin. He concentrates on forming a human size bubble of water around his self. When it is formed he changes the shape of it from a bubble to a suit of water. With out a second thought he jumps into the deadly blue acid. When he is submerged under the acids surface he swims to the other side of the pit and jumps out of the acid. He wasn't on fire or anything but his skin had turned to that of a bad sunburn completion. As he steps away from the pit new laser robots appear and start firing. Unlike with Rilzka there firing was much more organized. Troy held up his palms aiming at two of them at a time. Firing a blast of water at each of them, causing them to short circuit. When the last one falls to the ground he walks up to the net waiting to see if it would fall. Which it didn't so he moved onto the next obstacle. Already knowing what was going to happen he darts forward ducking and dodging the arrows as they whizzed past him. When he gets past all the obstacles' he jogs up to the elevator.

"Done" He says as he places his hand on the door and pushes the up button on the elevator.

"Four minutes and six seconds." Spark tells him just before he steps into the elevator. "Your turn Bree you ready?"

"Yep"

"Okay 1…2…3…" spark says and Bree is up in the air. Balls of air are at the bottom of her feet allowing her to fly and zigzag threw the obstacles in a blur. She passes the pizza slicers and pikes with out a second glance at then and doesn't even realize she has past the pit until the laser robots are firing at her. But they missed her by mere millimeters. Their attacks accidentally hitting their teammates. She didn't pause to worry about the net. It didn't fall on any one else so why would it fall on her…

Just as she pasted under it, it fell and landed on top of her. making a web of rope around her that was near impossible for her to escape from because it seamed to have no end.

But when she calmed down and relaxed a bit and her thoughts seemed to become more cool and collected she formed in idea on how to get out.

She relaxed her mind gathering all her rage and fear into a single thought and screamed as her silver hair turned to flames. Burning the ropes that made the net whole. The ropes that where clutched in her hands came to life with red glowing flames on them burning away into nothing but ash.

When the net is nothing more than a pile of ash around her she stands up and walks away her silver hair still like fire. She walked through the arrow obstacle with out having to doge cause all the arrows seemed to hit an invisible force filed and bounce back away from Bree. When she is past the arrows she calms down and her hair returns to normal.

"Finished." She says and steeps into the elevator.

When she is up to the control room with everyone else Spark tells her, her time.

"Two minutes fifty-eight seconds."

"I won?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yep." Everard says and nods his head at Spark, who nods back as if sharing a secret message.

Everyone gets back into the elevator and they go up to the next floor.

"I hope ya'll don't mind but I went ahead and had the Were's put a lot of shelving into this room so ya'll would have a library. I went ahead and got some books for you guys from a discount book store who eagerly wanted to help you guys out. But as you can see most of the shelves are still empty." Spark says as the Titans file out and look around. The room was still white like all the others but three of the four walls was decorated with shelves that went from the floor and continued to the ceiling. There where pillars of circular shelves in the middle of the room with gaps wide enough that three people could walk through at the same time and still have room. The fourth wall was a solid window.

"I forgot to tell ya'll this in the other rooms but I guess now will work." Spark says drawing everyone's attention to him. He pointed to three small boxes on the wall about a foot away from the elevator door. "This first box is for temperature control. You can make it as cold as the Antarctic or as hot as volcano lava. This second box that has a knob on it allows you to adjust the lighting in the room. Turn it left to make it brighter or right to make it darker. The third box is a touch screen. It allows you to change the color of the room and patterns." Spark says and does a little bit of tapping on the screen to show what he means. The room turns into a pale but not bright green color and black and gray gears decorated the shelf walls. "Oh… I almost forgot… as long as I did this correctly you can also change the flooring. Let me see if it works." Spark says and taps the screen some more. He looks down at the floor and smiles with glee. "Yes! It worked! I am a genius!"

The tile that was previously on the floor was now replaced by tan shag carpet.

"Cool. Out of curiosity can that work with making one of the walls in my room into a tank?" Troy asks.

"it might not turn one of your walls into a tank but you could probably find a tank on the furniture list and select the size you want." Spark says.

"How about clouds? And not on the walls but floating about in my room?" Bree asks.

"That one I know will work but instead of being real cloud they will be fake. They will be like holograms but more realistic. Cause you will be able to touch them with out them turning staticy." Spark tells her.

"Alright."

"And this will also work with the furniture. Just clock on what you want." Spark clicks on chairs. "Select the style and color you want." He picked white wicker chairs and tapped on the screen twice. Making the chair appear in the middle of the room. "Then all you got to do is move it to where you want it."

"How is this stuff possible?" Everard asks.

"Not sure all I know is it works and I didn't steal anything." Spark says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay." Everard says and looks away a bit ashamed.

Spark sets the settings back to the white walls and white tile floor it was when they had first arrived, put the chair away, and ushered them back inside the elevator.

"Next up is the living room." Spark says as her pushes the next button.

The living room was bare like all the other room except for the window wall and one other wall. Instead of it being a wall it was a huge flat screen TV that covered most of the wall. About two and a half foot to it's right was a dark gray color and had many buttons with different functions on it.

"The TV has a map of the whole city in it. I attached the police watch of your to it to give you a better view of where the target is located at. You can even zoom into the area to see who it is and what is going on. And not only does it pick up on what the police tell you but it also scans the city's surveillance cameras for anything that might be suspensions." Spark tells them.

"I was wondering where that went." Everard mumbled under his breath.

They get back into the elevator and head up to the next floor which looks like it is set up to be a kitchen.

"As you can see this is the kitchen." Spark says as they step out the elevator.

Again the room was plain and white but one wall had a counter on it going from one side to the other with a sink in the middle and a stove to the right of it. Two refrigerators where in the kitten as well along with two cube shaped freezers. One the right wall to the counter was several cabinets. The wall to the left of the sink was a big huge window like the ones they saw in the library and living room areas.

"The next four floors are nothing but bed rooms. Six on each floor with three on each side of the hallway." Spark says as go up to the next level. "So that's just about it. I got some stuff I need to do I'll be back tomorrow to check in on ya'll so… go luck." Spark says and goes down to the bottom floor and left the tower.

"Well… I guess we should go ahead and pick our rooms and decorate then go back to the penthouse to get our things." Everard says and everyone nods in agreement.

Everard, Bree, and Rilzka get back on the elevator to get rooms on a higher level.

"So which room you going to get?" Fuchsia asks Troy when the elevator doors shut.

"I was thinking of one of the middle rooms. But question is which side?" Troy tells her while looking back and forth from the two sides. _'I want my room to be right beside yours.' _Troy thinks to himself waiting for Fuchsia to decide.

"Well I think I'm going with this room." She says and jabs her thumb to the left pointing to the door closest to the elevator.

"Okay." Troy says trying to not sound too interested. When Fuchsia walks into her new room Troy walks into the room beside it.

"Okay that's it I'm sick and tired of all this white." Fuchsia says to herself walking into her new room the, three of the walls white and the wall across from the door was a window. "Now… let's hope I don't break it…" Fuchsia says turning to the room control thing. The first thing she did to decorate the room was put drapes on the window. Solid black drapes appeared on the window that looked like something from an old mansion. With thin mesh hot pink curtains covering the window. She then changed the white tile in her room to dark pink carpet and changed the color of her white wall to black with a dark shade of hot pink design on it that made that wall look as if they had lace on them. She then went to the bed and picked a big canopy bed. Which she decorated with dark pink drapes that gathered at the corners of her canopy and fell down. She picked black sheets, a dark pink comforter with black lace and lots of hot pink and a few white throw pillows. When she was done designing her bed on the screen she double taps it and it appears in her room. She moves it to the right wall putting the head board at the center of the right wall, letting the other end stick out towards the other side of her room. She then returns to the screen to make more furniture. She put a painted pink night stand next to her bed on the right side, a full sized black wooded wardrobe, which she put to the left of her bed about a foot away from the window. She also had a black wooded book shelf that was on the other side of her room next to a desk, it was a pink colored desk that looked like one of the old timey desk with the sliding door on it.

When she is done Fuchsia nods her head in approval and lies down on her new bed.

Troy was in his room deciding what to do. He was debating getting a tank long enough to cover the window but that would be too much light for the fish during the day time. He decided to put it up against the right wall and was going to take up about a third of the room. Once he found the right size fish tank he moved it against the right wall. The tank was only about a couple inches shy from touching the window and the wall where the door was located, and was about three feet shy from touching the windows. Once it was in place Troy used his powers over water to fill it up. When it was done he goes back to the room changing screen to color his walls and changed the tile. He turned the wall into a deep dark sea green color and the tile into a dark blue carpet. He then picked out the bed he wanted which looked like a box with drawers on one side, black finish, and light blue sheets and pillows and a dark blue comforter. Which he put against the wall opposite of the tank with the drawers facing the tank and the headboard against the wall with the door. He picked out a couple of dark wood dressers. One was put against the wall near the foot of his bed and the other was put near the headboard to be used as a night stand. He then placed a modernized computer desk next to the fish tank facing out the window.

Everard got off on the second floor. He picked the second room on the right side. This way when he looked out the window he would be facing the town. After giving out the window for a bit he turns around and gets to work on fixing his room.

He turned the wall with the door into shelving area painted completely black. The two walls to his left and right where turned into murals of a forest. He goes to bedding on the screen and looks for cloth tents when he finds one he double taps it and gets to work on setting it up. He set it up in the left corner of the room using the selves to help keep the tent up. The tent was about seven by seven feet long. Big enough for him to put a cot and tan writing desk under it. He then goes and selects a read matt and places it next to the window.

Bree and Rilzka go all the way to the top floor. Bree picks the first room on the left and Rilzka picks the third room on the left.

When Bree walks into her new room she already has an idea of what she wants her room to look like and gladly gets to work.

She turns the floor into one solid, smooth, big, black, stone. She left the walls white. But found something on the list that made it look as if lava was falling down them (except for the window). She then started to look at the furniture to put in her room. She came across a bed made up of several smooth black stones that where held together by running lava. Decorating the bed with red sheets a white comforter and black pillows, she puts it in the right corner of her room the head board against the right wall and the foot of the bed facing towards the door. She soon found a matching dresser, desk, nightstand, and a full sized wardrobe. Which she happily moves them to where she wants them. The nightstand went next to her bed, the dresser and wardrobe where put against the left wall the wardrobe was on the window side of the room and the dresser was on the door side, and she put her desk in between the window and the night stand. When she was done arranging the room she turned the heater up as high as she could which was about five hundred and thirty eight degrees Fahrenheit. As the room was heating up to it's new temperature she leaves the room and goes down to the kitten where she looks and finds a really big bowl and fills it to the brim with water. When she is back in her room with the water she pours it onto the stone which hisses in anger from the cold touch of the water. Steam fills the air which Bree turns into a curtain to cover her window. She leaves to get more water. This time when she comes back she turns the steam into searing hot clouds.

Rilzka admires her room when she is done decorating it. Ice blue walls and floor, her canopy bed was in the middle of the room next to the window with sea foam green sheets and pillows and a pale blue comforter, a white worktable in the right corner of her room with white and pale blue candles sitting on it, along with the circlet she use to wear as a princess as well as a partial loaf of Mizkata, a pale blue chair was sitting at the work table with a fancy sea foam green gown her mother and father had sent her, a white dresser was to the left of the desk and a full sized wardrobe was on the right wall, next to the wardrobe was a white book self that she filled with books written in her native language, Izhikani. Hanging from her canopy was a picture of her parents. And a small little snow storm was brewing thanks to her powers over ice and to the fact that she turned the room so cold it was about two hundred degrees below the freezing point.

When Rilzka was done admiring her room she went to the living room to spend sometime with her new friends and teammates.

* * *

DemonButterfly: Good news Seasons win! season 1 has 58 chaps and i got a plot line for season two! And giving yall a heads up i will need 7 new oc's for season 2... don't send me anything yet i will post a new oc submition thing up after season one is done. also after i get to chap 15 on soul thorn i will be putting it on hold to work on this but once season one is done i will be going back to work on soul thorn. and after i finish soul thorn i will start season two oh Titans Forever.


	10. ABC 123

Titans Forever

ABC…123

My POV

A few days after everyone gets settled into their new home. Mid day in the living room.

"Dang it." Everard grumbles after losing yet again to Spark in the Ninja Wars video game the where playing.

"That makes thirteen two more and I win." Spark says with a cocky grin on his face. _'He has no chance of winning against me… when will the poor guy ever learn.'_ Spark asks himself stifling a laugh.

"Yeah what ever lets just get this done and over with." Everard says after choosing a different character. This one wasn't as strong as the last guy but had more speed and defense.

"Already ready to lose for the fourteenth time?" Spark jokes getting a low growl in response from Everard.

"Come on Spark let the guy win once in a while." Troy says from the side lines.

"I don't want him to go easy on me Troy. Besides if we where to fight hand to hand I would win." Everard says to him.

Troy keeps his mouth shut as a new battle begins.

While Spark and Everard fight on the game Troy, Fuchsia, Bree, and Rilzka watch and cheer from the sidelines.

"Well that makes fifteen. I win." Spark says with a grin ear to ear on his face. "Maybe next time Everard. So who's next?"

Troy, who was about to except the challenge, gets interrupted by an alarm.

"Robbery on Cardinal Street and trespasser on Leonora Way." The TV screen says changing the screen from the game menu to a map showing tow red dots, which indicated the area of the crimes.

"Alright let's go. Rilzka you come with me well take care of the trespasser. Bree, Fuchsia, And Troy take care of the robbery." Everard says as they all head towards the elevator filing in and head down to the fist floor. Everard and Rilzka head off to Leonora Way which is to the right of the tower. While Troy, Fuchsia, and Bree head to Cardinal Street which was about a block or two from the tower, near where they use to live.

"Let's try to hurry up because I want to beat Spark's at that Ninja Wars game." Troy says as the run towards the robbery.

"You can't beat him so don't bother trying." Fuchsia says with a roll of her eyes.

"We will see about that. So who's ready to kick some butt?" Troy asks as they stop in front of a store with a broken window.

"ME!" Both girls cry waiting for the robber to show his or herself.

Standing outside to look for movement or for the robber to make some sort of noise. Just when Bree is about to step into the store they hear more glass break and crash to the ground.

"Let's go." Bree says and dashes inside followed by Troy and Fuchsia.

When they reach the spot the noise came from they look around trying to find where the robber went.

"Looking for something?" A voice says from above them. They look up just in time to see a guy clad in black. Looking down at them before he jumps down and punches Troy in the jaw so hard you could hear it crack, and making him pass out.

"Troy! Your going to pay for that!" Fuchsia says to the guy her pink flames flaring to life from her anger. Sending a ball of fire at him to big for him to doge, making it explode on his chest. "How do you like those apples big boy?" She asks sending fire ball after fire ball until he is lying flat on his back.

"They barely tickled me." The boy says standing back up and pats down a few stray flames.

With the ninja mask covering his face it was hard to tell what his face looked like besides his pale blue eyes that showed slight annoyance. He was wearing a black body suit that covers his body making it to where people could only be able to tell that his body is muscular and nothing else. Across his chest are two belts, which are slightly burnt thanks to Fuchsia's fire ball assault.

"First a heavy punch now this? Are you some sort of evil superman?" Fuchsia asks still ticked about what he did to Troy.

"Doesn't matter." The boy answers his voice showing no emotion.

Bree moves in behind the masked boy taking in a deep breath and exhaling right as Fuchsia dives for Troy to get him and herself out of Bree's way.

The blast of air from Bree lifts the guy up and hurls him to a shelf knocking it down when he slams up against it.

"Wow… I do believe that actually hurt more than the fire balls." The boy says as he stands up different things falling off him in the process.

"Yep evil superman." Fuchsia notes and sets the ground around him alight with pink flames to keep him busy till they thought of something better to do.

"Our attacks aren't working what do we do?" Bree asks Fuchsia.

"Stall him till Everard gets her or hope one of us can start hurting him?" Fuchsia suggests.

"What can Everard do that we can't do ourselves?" Troy asks in a shaky voice due to waking up from his unconsciousness.

"You good to go or you want to sit this one out?" Fuchsia asks her voice sounding slightly worried.

"I can deal with this now back to my question." Troy says.

"Control nature and turn into a wolf?" Bree offers.

"Exactly. How is that going to help? We can take care of our own problems so let's figure out how to take the guy down before Everard gets here. 'kay?" Troy asks.

"Okay, any thoughts." Fuchsia asks.

"I was thinking of maybe knocking him out by drowning him?" Troy answers and holds up his hand to engulf the boy in a bubble of water.

"That could work but won't that make us the bad guys?" Bree asks.

"Not if we make sure he is still alive." Fuchsia tells her and douses her flames not wanting to boil the robber.

The boy was now clutching his throat and squeezing his eyes shut from the lack of oxygen. Trying to hold onto his last breath of air burning his lungs wanting to be free and for fresh air. When his eyes and hands seemed to relax Troy got rid of the water bubble causing the robber to fall passed out on the ground.

"Well that worked –" Troy says but gets cut off.

"Where is she?" Everard asks as he burst into the store.

"Who?" Fuchsia asks.

"Her!" Everard says and points to a shadowy figure who was leaning over the robber. Changing into a wolf Everard gets ready to pounce on her but she jumps back and shrieks. Causing the widows to shatter and the titans to cover their ears from the pain.

"Dare you not!" Rilzka says appearing with ice headphones over her ears blocking the shadowy girl's path that was now caring the robber over her back.

"I do dare." The girl says. With a evil smirk on her face she stomps her boot on the ground sending a sound wave across the floor knocking down Rilzka and the rest of the titans. Allowing her to escape from them with the robber.

"Who was she?" Bree asks when they are all back at the tower.

"She was the one trespassing on Leonora Way." Everard explains. "We almost had her but she suddenly turned pale and ran off. We followed her and ended up at the robbery."

"Do you think they are related?" Fuchsia asks.

Everard gives a shrug of his shoulders and says "They maybe they may not."

"We will get them next time I'm sure. And when we do we can question them." Fuchsia says smiling at the group confident that the next time they saw the criminals they would succeed.


	11. Artifacts

demon butterfly: hi sorry for the long wait on the last chap. but don't worry i will be updating like I said I would from now on and this time I mean it.

Titans Forever

Artifacts

My POV

A week after ABC robbery and trespassing. Around three o'clock.

"Who was that Everard?" Fuchsia asks when Everard walks out of the elevator and into the living room.

"The police. They want us to go to a museum tomorrow for the show casing of a new artifact or something." Everard says and flops into a chair.

"What kind of artifact?" Bree asks as she flips threw some TV channels.

"Some sort of staff that is supposedly to be connected to Atlantis." Everard tells her.

"Who would want to steal something like that? It's not like Atlantis is real or anything is it?" Fuchsia asks.

"I know of someone who might be interested and even if it is not real today it could have been a city long ago." Everard tells her.

"What's Atlantis?" Bree asks and stops flipping threw the channels waiting for Everard to explain.

"A myth, maybe. It's a lost city believed to be hidden underwater somewhere and full of magic or some sort of strange energy." Everard explains.

"Oh…" Bree says and continues to flip threw channels.

"Well I'll go tell Rilzka and Troy." Fuchsia says standing up from her seat on the dark gray couch and walks to the elevator.

Next day at the museum.

"I'm going to stay here and watch the staff. I want ya'll to split up and go look at nearby exhibits and see if you find anyone who looks suspicious." Everard tells the team after showing up at the museum. "I'll let you know if anything happens over here. Do ya'll have you headset turned on?"

"Yep. I'm going to go check out the art room!" Fuchsia says and darts off.

"Mines on. I'll take what ever room that one is." Troy says a nods in the direction behind them.

"Too mine is. That room I shall go." Rilzka says and points to her left.

"My headset is on. I will go to the last room." Bree tells him and walks off.

The room to the Atlantis exhibit has four rooms connected to it one on each wall. In the middle of the room sat a glass case holding the staff. The staff was a long black stick with silver markings cut into it. The top was curled and slightly imbedded into a pale blue glowing crystal that was about half the size of a basketball.

'_Someone might steal it for the stone instead of for the mythological stuff about it.'_

Constantly keeping an eye and ear out Everard looks around the rest of the room. Looking at carvings, paintings, a few weapons (not as special as the staff), and a book about Atlantis. When he stopped to look at a chart showing the Atlantian writing his inner wolf spirit told him to look more closely at the tourist. He turned around and started looking for anything suspicious. And he found it or him in this case.

An old man dressed in white slacks and a white multiple pocket military jacket was leaning on a dark wood cane.

'_Dr. Ammeal! I knew he would show up sooner or later!'_

After talking to Bree and Fuchsia yesterday he looked up the staff to see what was so special about it. The staff belonged to the healers of Atlantis. Giving them knowledge on how to cure the sick and make the weak strong. The staff carried the memories of the first healers and guardians of Atlantis, which where kinda like the Atlantian's versions of gods and goddesses.

He figured Dr. Ammeal would want it because if it did show people the guardians' of Atlantis memories it could show him their power source. Where to find it, how to use it, and how to control it.

"Guys an old enemy of mine is here. I think he is after the staff. I'll take care of him. Just watch out for any robots and keep the exits blocked I don't want him to escape." Everard whispers into his head set and turns to face Ammeal.

He was now at the case looking at the staff his light blue eyes scrutinizing every detail about it. As he runs a hand threw his short gray hair his light blue eyes brighten with excitement.

'_Dang it! It's real no way would he be interested in it if it wasn't.'_

Everard thinks to himself panicking a bit. He didn't want to turn into a wolf and freak people out yet. So he calmly walks up to Ammeal and asks him.

"Something you after doc?"

"Everard you know me so well don't you? Why wouldn't I be after this? It's a great artifact of Atlantis and if has amazing powers if the myth behind it is true." Looking up from the case he flashes Everard a smile. "Your not going to stop me from taking it are you?" he asks tapping his cane slightly on the ground.

"Of course I am." Everard answers quickly ducking out of the way as Ammeal's Spanish rapier slices the air where his head was just moments ago. Changing into normal wolf form Everard leaps onto him and snaps his jaw at Ammeal. Wedging the rapier between them Ammeal pushes Everard off with all his strength, slashing at Everard before he gets to his feet. Everard tries to dodge but fails and gets cut across his chest blood spilling on his gray and black fur. Lashing out with his claws Everard cuts Ammeal's face near his right eye and gets his left arm to. Giving a slight curse Ammeal arches his rapier and swings down on Everard. Right when Everard tenses to doge Ammeal changes his aim shattering the glass case.

"Stop!" Rilzka says appearing at one of the entrances her hand raised towards Ammeal.

"I would rather not hurt a young lady but-" Dr. Ammeal starts to say but stops short when he feels something cold on his hand. Looking down he sees frost covering his sword and spreading up his hand to his arm. "What is this?"

"Stop I told you. Old man didn't listen." Rilzka says with a smirk making the frost grow faster. Covering Ammeal from head to toe in a ice casing.

"I told you I would take care of it." Everard says back to his human self.

"Robots frozen. Needed help it looked like." Rilzka says with a shrug of her shoulders. Holding a hand out to the staff she fixes the shattered glass by replacing it with ice. "Fast fixing it needs. Ice meal soon."

"You notify the police of what happened. And get a replica of that staff made before he comes back to steal it." Everard says to a guard and points to Dr. Ammeal. "Let's go." He says into the head set and heads towards the door Rilzka right behind him.

demon butterfly: so what you think? please review!


	12. Little kid

demon butterfly: okay i would like to thank every one was has read and reviewed my story . i now have 50 reviews and over a 1,000 hits! Thank you captian toma for the 50th review! ENJOY!

Titans Forever

Little Kid

My POV

A couple of days after Dr. Ammeal, walking around doing some slight shopping. Rilzka, Fuchsia, and Bree.

"Are you guys sure? I mean it was a little much don't you think?" Fuchsia asks Bree and Rilzka concern in her voice.

"Price wise yes but it totally suits you." Bree tells her.

"My taste it is not. Agree with Bree I do though." Rilzka tells her.

"I don't know maybe I should return it." Fuchsia says and turns around to go back to the store they just left.

"Don't you dare! You looked amazing in that dress. It looks like it was made specifically for you." Bree tells her and turns her back around. They have been clothes shopping since nine o'clock this morning and they past a store with a really nice dress on display that Fuchsia 'only wanted to try on'. But when she did and modeled it for the other girls they told her to get it cause it made her look stunning. The dress has off the shoulder sleeves that go down to fuchsia's wrist and the skirt was floor length and flowy like a dancers dress. The dress had two layers of cloth the bottom layer was a pink rose color and the top layer was floral black lace.

"Fussing you need to stop." Rilzka tells her and pulls her back in the direction they where walking.

Fuchsia might be a girly girl but she wasn't a dress fan. And she's so use to wearing her super hero uniform that she fells uncomfortable wearing anything else. But Bree and Rilzka finally convinced her to get it just in case she needs something really nice to wear.

"But-" Fuchsia starts to say but gets cut off by Rilzka.

"But's no. Bought it you did so keep it you will." Rilzka tells her and snatches the bag from her. "Store you can take it if me you take it from."

"I don't want to play keep away!" Fuchsia complains.

"Keep dress you will then." Rilzka says and walks off still carrying the bag with Fuchsia's dress in it.

"No fair." Fuchsia says and pouts.

"You already bought it so you might as well keep it." Bree says trying to reason with her.

"I know… but when will I wear it?" Fuchsia asks.

"A date?" Bree suggest.

"Good point but…" Fuchsia says but trails off.

"My pretty dress turn!" Rilzka says from ahead of them and points across the street to a store window.

When Bree and Fuchsia are by her side Rilzka looks both ways and darts across the street with Fuchsia and Bree at her heels.

There wasn't much danger in getting hit by a car where they were at cause one car passed about every two minutes and that was on a busy day. When they reach the store Bree opens the door and lets Rilzka and Fuchsia go on in and she followed behind them letting the door close behind her.

After trying on four different dresses that according to Rilzka 'on hook they good on me they bad' they decide to leave and go shop else where.

"Why don't we call the guys and go get some pizza?" Fuchsia asks and takes out her cell phone. They where only allowed to use the communicators if it was an emergency.

"That would be nice but it's our first girls day out remember?" Bree asks Fuchsia.

"Oh right. I'm just so use to having Everard around it just fells weird not to include him." Fuchsia explains and put her phone up.

"Troy I thought you liked." Rilzka says.

"I do…" Fuchsia says and blushes a bit.

"Then why feel bad for not including Everard?" Bree asks.

"He's like a brother to me. We spent about two and half years living together and working together to make this a safer place. Like I said I'm just use to him being around." Fuchsia says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Pizza we can do just no boy's. Fuchsia okay?" Rilzka asks.

"Okay." Fuchsia answers and they head off to the closest Pizza Palace they could find which was a block away.

When they get there they settle into a booth and order a large extra cheesy and spicy pepperoni pizza.

"Ahh!" One of the customers scream.

"My Purse! Give it back!" A lady shouts at a floating bag.

"Got to catch me first!" The bag yells at the lady and darts off.

"Let's go." Bree says already running after the bag Rilzka right behind her.

"We will be right back ma'am keep an eye out on our stuff please." Fuchsia says to their waitress and runs after Bree and Rilzka. She follows them into an ally way where they where able to corner the bag.

"Show yourself ghost." Bree says and gathers a ball of wind in one of her hands.

"Okay." The bag says. A little boy forms from thin air and is holding the bag at his side. The boy has short brown hair, pale skin, and big green eyes. He was dressed in a skin tight red body suit. "Here." He says and hands the bag to Rilzka. "That lady was mean I just asked for some change and she laughed at me so I took her bag to make her fell bad." The kid says after Rilzka takes the bag but he then turns invisible and escapes from them.

"Maybe some mist might help us see him when he's invisible?" Bree suggest and looks at Rilzka.

"We'll have to remember that next time. We got the bag back and he did apologize, that's all that matters. Let's just leave him alone for now." Fuchsia says stopping Rilzka from using her ice powers.

"Agree. Return this we must." Rilzka says holding up the bag.

"Yep let's get going." Fuchsia says and they head back to the Pizza Palace.

When they get there they return the purse and past along the little boy's apology.

Not wanting to deal with the police when they got there the Titan girls take their pizza to go and leave headed back to the tower.

demon butterfly: hope you liked it review please!


	13. Traveler

demon butterfly: hi again here is chap 13 hope ya'll enjoy!

Titans Forever

Traveler

My POV

At some random street ally middle of the night a few days after Rascal theft.

A flash of blue light appears out of no where and when it is gone a man is standing in it's place. The man was dressed in black and silver body armor, and a blue device covered his mouth. His clear crystal blue eyes where filled with wonder and sorrow. Running a hand threw his graying dirty blonde hair he says in a wired robotic voice. "The Past is not as I expected." He then begins to walk away from the ally and onto the street, disappearing into the mist of the night.

Titan Forever Tower middle of night a few minutes after Don showed up.

'_Beep, Beep, Beep'_

An alarm blared and red flashing lights started to blink waking the titans from their sleep. They crawled out of their beds and meet in the living room. Looking at the screen, which showed a map of the city, an arrow was pointing at one spot in particular. The spot was near the edge of the city, a place that was quiet and near empty. At the bottom of the screen a small box popped up and read _'Minor power surge. Unknown reason.'_

"You think we should check it out?" Troy asked in a tired tone.

"Not sure. Spark can you pull up the security video of the area?" Everard asked.

"Sure." Spark says and walks up to the screen. Pulling out a keyboard from beside it he types in a few codes and the film appears on the screen.

The screen showed the alley which was so dark and think mist covered everything they could barely make out the shadow that was walking away.

"Can you rewind it?" Everard asks.

"Maybe." Spark answers typing in a few more codes and looking at the screen. The near invisible shadow moves backwards and darkens as it gets closer to the camera. The shadow stops and stands still for a moment before a flash of bright blue appears and when it's gone the shadow is gone to.

"Spark can you track the guy with the cameras?" Everard asks him.

"Sure thing." He says and sends the film back to real time.

"We'll go talk to the guy and see what's going on. You make sure you tell us the guys location is when I contact you." Everard says to Spark and turns to his team mates. "Okay I know it's late and you guys are probably tired but at least one of you needs to come with me so… who's in?"

"I'll come." Troy says and rubs some sleep from his eyes.

"Go I will." Rilzka says she was the only one who actually seemed to be awake at this late hour. "Sleep I can not, when awake I am." She explains.

"Be carful and call for back up if you need it." Fuchsia says and heads off back to her room. Bree gives them a thumb's up and goes back to her room as well.

"Well let's get going." Everard says.

"He took a left from the ally and seems to be headed towards the Old Village Bridge." Spark tells them as they walk off. "I'll let you know if he changes course."

While they where headed out the door Everard told them he would change into his wolf form so he could catch up to the shadowed man and hold him off till they could join him.

Once outside the tower Everard shifts into wolf form and takes off.

He runs as fast as he can and in a short amount of time he is at the Old Village Bridge. Shifting back to human he calls Spark on his communicator.

"The shadow is almost there and Troy and Rilzka aren't to far behind him." Spark says before Everard can ask him anything.

"Thanks pal you go back to bed I'll talk to you in the morning." Everard tells him and hangs up.

Taking cover in the shadows he waits for the mystery person to walk by. When someone was about to walk past him he steps out of the shadows.

"Hello." Everard says. "There was a power surge not to long ago. You where seen walking in the area not long after it happened. You wouldn't happen to know what caused it did you?"

"Time travel." The man says with a shrug of his shoulders. "No big deal really. There was no one in the area so it couldn't of hurt anyone." He says his voice sounding somewhat staticy.

"Your right and thank you for taking that into consideration before you time traveled. So if you time traveled when are you from?" Everard asks.

"30 years from this date." The man tells him.

"And if you don't mind me asking why?" Everard asks.

"I do mind but I will tell you that something horrible happened to me and I felt that this might be a better time for me." The man says and starts to walk away.

"Sorry for bring back bad memories. And if you don't mind next time you time travel give me a heads up." Everard tells the man as he passes him.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises to that boy." The man says and disappears into the night.

After the man is out of sight Rilzka and Troy show up.

"Sorry Everard we saw you talking to him and didn't want to interrupt." Troy says as he walks up to Everard.

"Fight ready we where in case." Rilzka explains.

"We'll he didn't cause trouble this time but we need to keep an eye out on him just in case." Everard says looking over his shoulder in the direction the man went.

"Home now?" Rilzka asks.

"Yes for now at least." Everard says and they head back to the tower.

demon butterfly: short i know but i think it ks R&R please!


	14. Date disaster

demon butterfly: hope you guys like this chap! enjoy!

Titans Forever

Date Disaster

My POV

Week after Don shows up.

As Troy walks to a florist shop he thinks about the conversation he had with Fuchsia the day before.

"So Fuchsia would you like to go watch a movie with me tomorrow?" He had asked her.

"I would love to." Fuchsia said and flashed him a smile.

"Great." Troy said and left with Everard for some obstacle course training.

'_I still can't believe she agreed. This is going to be that best day ever!' _Troy thinks to himself.

'Ding, Ding'

A door bell rings as he walks into a florist shop. Walking up to the counter he asks "Is anyone here?"

A lady who was wearing a bright green tank top, jean shorts, and a black apron appeared. She looks at him with green eyes filled with shock.

"May I help you?" The lady says tossing her red hair behind her shoulders.

"Um… yes you can I would like to by a bouquet of lilies please." Troy says while thinking to himself. _'This lady looks familiar have I seen her before?' _

"Why of course you can. May I suggest you mix some of these hogweed flowers with them? They will add a nice touch to the lilies." The lady says and walks off to get some lilies and hogweed.

When the lady returns she is carrying a vase full of lilies and some strange white flower Troy had never seen before.

"Your right that does look good together." Troy compliments the lady.

"I am glad you agree. Will this be all for you today sir?" The lady asks.

"Yes ma'am." Troy says and pays the lady taking the vase and heads back to the TF tower. He didn't realize he was being followed.

Now with Fuchsia and Bree.

"Bree what am I going to wear?" Fuchsia asks distress in her voice.

"You could wear that dress you bough a couple of weeks ago." Bree suggest.

"That's way to fancy for a movie Bree." Fuchsia tells her and shakes her head no.

"Okay, then why not just wear your pink leotard and a skirt?" Bree suggest.

"That could work." Fuchsia says and ponders the thought.

"I got a black leather mini skirt you could wear." Bree offers.

"Thanks you're the best." Fuchsia says and hugs Bree.

"No problem I'll go get it." Bree says and leaves the room.

When she leaves the room Fuchsia puts on her pink leotard and starts to brush her hair. When she is through with brushing her hair she starts to French braid it. When she is done braiding she ties a pink bow at the bottom.

"Here you go." Bree says walking into the room and handing Fuchsia the skirt.

"Thanks." Fuchsia says taking the skirt from her and puts it on. "How do I look?" She asks and spins around.

"You look great." Bree says and flashes her a smile.

'_Knock, knock'_

"That's probably Troy." Fuchsia says grabbing her purse and heads to the door.

"I got these for you." Troy says when she opens the door and hands her a vase full of flowers.

"There beautiful!" Fuchsia exclaims.

"Glad you like them." Troy says and smiles.

"And they smell good to!" Fuchsia says sticking her nose in the flowers and inhaling there sent.

"Good. Now why don't we get going?" Troy asks.

Sitting the flowers on a table she leaves the room.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Fuchsia asks once they are out of the tower.

"I figured we would wait and see what they had showing and agree on one." Troy says.

"That sounds good." Fuchsia says.

Halfway threw the park fuchsia stops and shakes her head.

"You okay?" Troy asks concerned.

"Yeah just some sun spots dancing across my vision is all." Fuchsia tells him.

As Troy studied her face he noticed a weird mark on her nose that reminded him of a burn.

"What happened-" Troy asks but stops when he sees it grow.

"What?" Fuchsia asks and reaches a hand to her face felling around her face till she touches something. "Ow." She says when her finger touches the spot what ever was on her face was hot. She looks down at her hand the spot from where her finger toughed the burning part of her skin was now red and was starting to grow darker making her think of a burn mark as well.

"What in the world?" Fuchsia mumbles to herself.

"You shouldn't have touched it." A voice says from beside them.

Troy and Fuchsia both turn to face the person who just spoke. The voice belonged to a girl with green eyes and short dirty blond hair. The girl was dressed in a dark lilac top with long bell sleeves and a tattered black skirt that reached just above her knees.

"Who are you?" Fuchsia asks.

"I'm Echo. Not sure if your boyfriend knows this but that lady he got the flowers from was Poison Oak. I know you know who she is cause I watched ya'll fight her before but it was I while ago so I can't blame you for forgetting. But back to the point she took some of the sap from the hogweed plant, which by the way causes burns and blindness, and turned it into a powder that she put in the water and covered the plants with it." The girl Echo explains.

"Then why is it effecting her and not me?" Troy asked.

"Two reasons. One you didn't get a nose full of dust like her. And two you can control water. Water has healing abilities you probably didn't know that your powers where at work fighting the poison." Echo explains.

"How did you know he could control water?" Fuchsia asks.

"Like I said I saw ya'll fight before. And I can sense your water powers anyway. I control water too; I can also sense others who can as well." Echo explains.

"Wait a second! You said that stuff could cause blindness didn't you?" Fuchsia asks.

"Yep." Echo answers.

"The can you use your water magic to heal me before I go blind please." Fuchsia says with concern in voice as more black dots cross her vission.

"First you need to get the plants out of your room. Then I will heal you and anyone else who might have gotten some of the poison in their system." Echo says.

"OMG! Bree was still in my room she could be in trouble! We need to hurry!" Fuchsia says and starts running back to the tower.

Bursting into her room she sees Bree lying on the floor a swirl of green and silver mist floating above her.

"Wow…" Troy says as he appears behind Fuchsia.

"We need to get her out of there now." Echo says and walks into the room. Just as Fuchsia starts to walk in Echo stops her. "Your already poisoned and unless you want to get knocked out like her then I advise you to stay out of here."

"I know that but I think I know how to get rid of the flowers and the lingering dust poison." Fuchsia says and walks into the room.

"Fine but one of you need to give me a hand here I can't get her out of here on my own." Echo says and Troy rushes over to help. Once they where out of the way Fuchsia steps into her room. Trying not to inhale too much dust she walks in and sets herself alight with her hot pink flames. She increases the temperature of the flames but doesn't allow them to grow and spread across her room. With the immense heat at work fuchsia watches as the green and silver dust become incinerated once sure the dust poison was gone she lowers the temperature a bit and walks over to the vase of flowers and sets them alight to get rid of any lingering poison on them.

"Hey Fuchsia you okay?" Troy says and walks into the room.

"Yeah I think so." Fuchsia says and diminishes her flames.

"Well let's get that poison out of you before you pass out." Troy says and walks over to her taking her hand and leading her out the door.

"Okay." Fuchsia says and slumps against him. The black spots in her vision where making her dizzy and she was slightly tiered from using such extreme heat.

Once outside of her room she sits down and leans her back against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Don't worry Fuchsia you'll be all right." Troy says and Fuchsia blacks out.

"Alright they're both cured but they might sleep for a day or two so don't freak." Echo tells Troy when she is done taking care of Fuchsia's poisoning.

"Um… you mind staying a few days just in case?" Troy asks still a little bit concerned about them.

"No problem." Echo says. "Hey while I'm here I can teach you how to use your powers to heal people."

"That sounds great. I'll let Everard and Spark know when they get back." Troy tells her and smiles. "Till then why don't you pick out a room and make yourself comfortable?"

demon butterfly: so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Stolen goods

Demon Butterfly: okay here is chap 15 hope ya'll enjoy!

Titans Forever

Stolen Goods

My POV

Two to three days after Echo

Looking down at the paper Mr. Ngami gave her earlier she rereads the job information. The clients name was Dr. Fang he was building some sort of devise to switch peoples minds but needed some rare portable power source. It was a mineral called Mirall. According to the information she was given it came from the Catalan language meaning mirror, which kinda goes along with what the doctor is working on. The information said that the mineral was see through but depending on the light it could look blue, green, purple, or pink. The information also told her where to find it; most of the mined mineral was made into jewelry, and some was still in the home of the person who discovered it. Dr. Fang needed a big piece of the mineral for his device so she would have to go to the miner's home, which was probably heavily guarded. Then again even though the mineral is rare not to many people know about it.

'_I hope this is a quick and easy job…' _Dragon thinks to herself.

Folding the paper up and sticking it into her pants pocket she walks down the road towards her targets house. After walking a few more blocks she comes to a stop in front of a small house. The house was simple with white and navy blue paint job, and seemed to be a trailer. This made Dragon believe that the man was not rich and the house was probably not guarded unless the man was home. Which was not likely because the information she was given told her that he had to work during this time of day.

Double checking for any cameras Dragon walks up the driveway and onto the porch. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching she picks the dead bolt, the door knob and walks into the house closing the door behind her.

Quickly and quietly she walks around the house until she finds what she is looking for. The Mirall was on display in one of those cabinet thing people used to store their glass figurines in. opening the door to the case she takes out a baseball sized piece of Mirall. Holding it to the light she sees different shades of green and purple reflect in the mineral. Opening up the purse she had brought with her, she places the Mirall inside so know one would know what she took.

She leaves the house and starts to head back to Mr. Ngami's office, walking down the streets weaving in and out of the busy afternoon traffic. About half way to the office Dragon gets a weird felling that someone is following her. To see if she is right she changes her destination from Mr. Ngami's office to the beach. When the felling doesn't leave her alone she looks over her shoulder to see a group of five teens behind her that seemed to be deep in conversation. She also spies a few other people but the group stood out the most.

She continues her walk to the beach. Once there she slips off her shoes and walks along the shore line allowing the waves to lap over her feet.

'_Why can't I shake this felling? There is no way that group of kids is after me.' _Dragon thinks to herself. She bends down and picks up a shell admiring it as she waits for the group to walk past her so she could ditch them just in case they where following her.

As she places the shell back on the wet sand the group finally walks past her. She looks at them as they pass two members of the group where boys and three where girls. When they past the leader of the group turned around and looked at her as if studding her, she makes sure not to make eye contact with him. When he stopped looking at her she turned and walked back up the beach and headed towards the city. Now walking through the sand dunes she begins to relax, but it didn't last long.

"Where you going?" Some one behind her asks.

"Home." She replies without looking over her shoulder.

"Not till you give us whatever it is you took." Another voice from behind her says.

This time Dragon doesn't bother with replying and just continues to walk until a wolf with black and gray fur jumps out in front of her and growls.

Narrowing her eyes in anger she whips her head around to face the people behind her. it was the group of kids that had followed her to the beach.

"Look I don't know who you are and I don't know why you think I took something but I do know this, what I do is my business which just so happens to be none of your concern!" She yells at the kids and shoots rays of fire from her hands at them.

A big gust of wind blows buy knocking out her flames. At the same time the wolf that she turned her back to jumped to attack her but she was able to side steep out of the wolf's way. Which cause the wolf to knock into some of his group members. While distracted Dragon sets the weird beach grass a light making it encircle them. With no way for them to escape Dragon continues back to the office but this time at a run.

'_I'm running cause I'm not in the mood to fight and even if I was there is no way I could live with myself for beating up some teens even if they do have supper powers.' _Dragon thinks to her self as she leaves behind in her fire trap. But some how the wolf is able to escape and head her off again and in no time his teammates are surrounding her.

"Listen ya'll seem like nice kids so why not leave me alone and I won't hurt ya'll?" Dragon suggest with a smile on her lips. She knew they would never agree but it was worth a shot and it did take them by surprise. One girl had jet black wavy hair, and was holding an ice sword. Another girl with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, and had pink flames covering her hands, which made Dragon smirk. While the last girl had curly silver hair pulled back into a ponytail had a whip in one hand and a gust of wind in the other. The wolf was crouched low waiting for the right time to attack, and the boy who had short brown hair was holding a dagger in one of his hands.

She motioned for them to come at her the answered her reply all too willingly. The silver haired girl throws the gust of wind at her and the wolf pounces. She steps back to dodge the gust and punches the wolf in his jaw when he gets close enough. The girl with the ice sword comes at her about to attack when Dragon seeds a ray of fire at her sword causing it to melt. The boy with the dagger comes at her next throwing the dagger at her causing her to dodge to the left and punches her with a left hook which takes her by surprise knocking her down to her feet. Quickly getting back to her feet she sends balls of fire throwing them wily nily trying to confuse the group. The girl with the pink fire was able to catch a couple of them causing them to distinguish.

The silver haired girl started a mini tornado that swirled towards Dragon who was able to get away before she was sucked in. but then the girl who did have the ice sword hits her in the face with a snowball or two causing her to take a few steeps back towards the tornado which finally sucks her up.

"Well that was fun." Troy says.

"Police are on the way." Everard says now in human form. "Bree can you get the bag?"

"Sure." Bree answers and changes the currents in the tornado making them lift the bag off Dragon's shoulder and float in to Bree's hands.

"Here you are." Bree says and hands the bag to Everard.

A few minutes later the police arrive and take Dragon away and take the Mirall back to its owner's home.

Demon Butterfly: not sure I did to great with this chap but hope ya'll liked it! R&R PLEASE!


	16. Mission

Demon butterfly: alright time for chap 16. Enjoy.

Titans forever

Mission

A week after Dragon

'_Knock, knock'_

A camera screen shows up on the TV displaying two police men at the front door of the tower.

"Should we let them in?" Spark asks.

"No. I'll go speak with them out side." Everard says and walks towards the elevator.

Once the doors open he steps inside. "Ya'll can listen in if you want to." He says before the doors close and take him to the first floor.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Everard says opening the front door and steeping outside.

"Yes we would like to inform you that the crazy girl Zena escaped again." One of the police officers says. This one was muscular and tall.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Everard asks. Not that he minds or anything he just doesn't like to listen to police officers or government agents. Just cause he fought bad guys doesn't mean he has to like helping the good guys.

"Well you stopped her once before, we though you would do so again." The other police officer says. This one was also tall but was supper skinny.

"That time we just happened to stumble upon the place she was hiding what makes you think we can find her so easily this time?" Everard asks.

"Last time she escaped they put a tracking device on her." The first police officer says and hands Everard a small device.

"How do you know she still has it on her she could have taken it off or destroyed it?" Everard asks.

"True but it's not on her, more like it's with her." The second police officer says.

Raising an eyebrow at that Everard looks at the screen on the device he was given and sees a little red dot slowly moving towards the near by high school. "They put it in her knife?"

"Yep," One of the cops answer.

"Fine we'll go get her but when we call saying she is caught you two better be the ones who come and get her." Everard says and walks back into the tower.

Right when he is about to press the elevator button it opens up and his teammates steep out.

"We're ready." Troy says.

"Okay then let's go." Everard says.

"Um… is it okay if I sit this one out?" Bree asks.

Everard though she might feel a bit uncomfortable going with them.

"Yes that will be fine. Fuchsia and Rilzka can stay behind as well. I think me and Troy can take care of her." Everard says.

"But-" Fuchsia starts to say.

"No but's, Fuchsia look that girl is crazy I don't want her to hurt any of you so just stay here and keep an eye on things okay?" Everard says with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine." Fuchsia says and pouts.

"Alright Troy let's get this show on the road." Everard says and heads back out the door.

They run towards the high school, once they where a few blocks away they slow down to a walk to act normal in case Zena was watching them.

"So what's the plan?" Troy asks when the school comes in sight.

"Try to blend in and once we spot her we grab her and drag her around back. Then knock her out and call the cops." Everard says.

They walk towards the school and join the crowd of kids as they head into the building. Looking down at the GPS the police men had given him earlier Everard sees that Zena is no longer moving. This means one of two things, either she is planning on whom to kidnap or she discovered the chip and placed it somewhere.

"Alright let's figure out where in this school she is supposed to be." Everard says and shows the GPS to Troy.

"She might be in a class room posing as a student." Troy suggests.

"But where is her first period then?" Everard asks, and Troy just shrugs his shoulders.

They continue down the hall peering in class room doors looking for the psycho lady.

Right when the school bell rings for first period they find her and join the class room she is in.

"Good morning class," A teacher says as she walks into the room. "We will be going over chapters 11 and 12 in your literature books today please read through the pages and take notes for the first half of class."

Not wanting to cause a seen Troy and Everard do as they are told and keep a close eye on Zena. When the class is over they make sure one of them gets out the door before her and the other right behind her.

"Can I help ya'll?" Zena asks in an innocent voice.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Troy says and forms a ball of water in his hands.

"Why don't we take this outside boy's we don't want any innocent by standers to get hurt do we?" Zena asks and bats her eye lashes trying to be sweet.

"You're actually going to cooperate?" Everard asks in disbelief.

"Sure why not. I can always give ya'll the slip later." Zena says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"After you," Troy says and gestures towards the door.

Looking from one boy to the other and to the door Zena shrugs her shoulders one last time and heads outside.

Once outside Zena heads towards a nearby deserted ally, taking the knife out of her back pocket she turns around to face her opponents.

The one boy was now a wolf and the other had a couple of water balls in his hands.

Smirking Zena lunges forward and slices one of the human's wrists, causing him to gasp in pain and drop his balls of water. She is about to attack the wolf but is unable to because he pounces on her. Using one of his paws to keep her pinned down while using the other one to claw at her face. He makes three cuts that go across her face staring from the bottom of her right eye and going towards her chin at an angle.

After being scratched Zena was able to get her feet underneath the wolf's belly kicks him off of her. Once she is back on her feet the water users gets behind her and tries to tie her hands behind her back. Troy nearly succeeded but was unfortunately kicked in the wrong area. He lets go of her and as she said before she was able to give them the slip. Running and not looking over her shoulders to see if they where following her she rounds the corner at the entrance of the ally only to be sucker punched across the face making her black out.

Two seconds after she crumbles to the ground Troy and Everard round the corner to come face to face with a girl. The girl had wild, untamable, black hair, deep sea green eyes, that where rimed a blue classic eye mask, and ivory skin. She was dressed in a midnight blue one-piece bullet proof suit that flairs into a lower thigh length, black skirt rimed with silver, a black floor length cloak, silver tights and purple shoes.

"Hi." She says and smiles.

"Hi to you too," Troy says a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Don't worry she's not dead just unconscious." The girl says looking down at Zena.

"Okay… why did you hit her? Not that I don't mind." Troy asks her while Everard calls the police giving them their location.

"She took me by surprise for one. And I have been looking for her since last night. You see I was walking towards this city last night and when I past this insane asylum place I saw her run by and then alarms when off I keep hearing people yell _'stop her'_ so I ran off after her but she seemed to disappear but I figured she would come to this city cause it was in the direction she was running in." She says.

"Well thanks for helping us she nearly got away if it hadn't of been for you we would have lost her." Troy tells her.

"Glad I could help. Oh by the way my name is Midnight." The girl named Midnight says.

"I'm Troy and the guy on the phone is Everard." Troy tells her and shakes her hand.

"So why where ya'll after her?" She asks.

"We protect this city from bad guys kinda like the teen titans but a different group." Troy tells her.

"Really? I tired to join their team a few years ago but they said no. You would happen to have a spot open would you?" Midnight asks.

"We have room but you need to talk to Everard about that." Troy says.

"They are on their way we can go back to the tower once they get here." Everard says.

"You want an extra hand with the bad guys?" Midnight asks him.

After narrowing his eye and studying her Everard gives a nod of approval.

Demon butterfly: And that is that R&R PLEASE!

Oh I have decided to do three seasons. This season, which you will learn more about the plot line in the next few chaps. Season two where control freak shows up and send the titans to either a video game, a TV series, or a movie. I'll let ya'll decide on where he sends them. And the third season I'm not going to tell ya'll about cause it's supper obvious.

And with the second season I don't care where he sends them just as long as I know about the show movie or game suggested. So as of right now I am pretty open minded.


	17. Ablaze

Demon butterfly: here is chapter 17 Enjoy!

Titans Forever:

Ablaze

The day after Midnight joins the team.

'_Okay let's try this again.' _Charm thinks to herself, as she starts to draw a symbol on a piece of paper. She was working on a new magic charm that would make a mini tornado appear and transport her or on of her enemies away. If even one of the lines she drew to make the symbol was only a millimeter out of place she could accidentally transport the entire block to New York. Or maybe not that that far away but you get the point. She had to be supper carful and one hundred percent focused or it would mess up.

"Ha-ha!" Charm cries in victory after making a perfect replica of the transport symbol.

'_Now all I got to do is use the charm spell on the symbol and add it to my belt collection.' _Charm thinks to herself with a smile. She looks down at he belt and admirers her collection for a minute.

She then takes one of the charms off of her belt and holds it above the new symbol she had drawn. She focuses her energy into the charm. The charm in her hand began to glow. At first the glow was a pale, white, purple color but as it worked it's spell it faded into darker and darker shades of purple till it finally turned black then the glow flashed and disappeared in a blink of an eye. After putting the charm back in its original spot on her belt she picks up the newly made one and adds it to her collection putting in near her back pocket.

"Now let's get ya'll recharge a bit." Charm says and holds her hands up in the air, her palms up facing towards the clouds. Purple energy pored out of her hands and traveled down her body in a mist like substance.

When the mist fades the charms on her belt are glowing with purple light.

"Alright now that that's done let's go cause some trouble." Charm says with a huge grin on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes.

Now with Titans

"Guys I know how we can take our super hero team to the next level!" Fuchsia says as she walks into the living room area of the tower.

"What is it Fuchsia?" Troy asks.

"Team outfits!" Fuchsia says and holds up a sketch of the titans and there two new members in matching outfits.

"Nice drawing but I like my hero clothes just the way they are." Echo says turning her attention back to her book.

"It is a good idea Fuchsia but-" Bree starts to say but is cut off.

'_Fire on Main Street.' _The computer screen says cutting off Bree.

"Let's get going team. Midnight do you mind staying behind in case something else happens?" Everard asks.

"Sure no problem." Midnight answers and waves good bye to her new team mates.

Once outside the tower Bree whips up a whirl wind which carries them to Main Street.

"Bree when we land I want you to pull as much oxygen from the flames as you can. Echo and Troy I need ya'll to put out as many flames as you can. Fuchsia try to take control over the flames and make them disintegrate." Everard tells his team.

His team nods their heads in understanding. Once they where at the fire Bree sets them down on the ground and makes the whirl wind die down. She then holds her hands towards the flames and focuses on drawing out as much oxygen as she can.

Everard darts off into the building to help people evacuate.

Troy and Echo also went inside working on dosing the flames with their water abilities. Troy sent rays of water from his hands while Echo made mini rain clouds that floated around on their own.

Fuchsia remained outside with Bree trying to get the fire to been to her will. The stronger flames didn't listen but she was able to get most of the weaker flames to decapitate.

"Hey!" A female voice from behind her calls.

Fuchsia and Bree turn around to face a skinny, pale, girl. She had long silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon; she was wearing a dark purple tank top, a black jean crop jacket that has pink swirls on it, a pair of black jeans with a charm belt with way too many charms hooked on it, and tall pink lace up boots.

"Um… can we help you?" Bree asked confused.

"Yeah you can by not butting in on my fun." The girl said the light purple eye ablaze with anger.

"You did this?" Fuchsia asks.

"You best bet I did. Now move along of your own free will or I'll move you my self." The girl says with a smile on her face.

"Bree work on the fire I think I can take care of her." Fuchsia says ignoring the treat.

"Okay." Bree says in agreement.

Turning away from Bree and the building Fuchsia faces the girl.

"So how do you plan on taking care of me?" The girl asks.

"Like this." Fuchsia says setting her arm alight with fire taking a few quick steps towards the girl and gives her a right hook.

The girl leans her head back just in time to miss Fuchsia's fist but was taken off guard when Fuchsia kicked her feet out from under her. Before the girl can get to her feet Fuchsia kicks her hard sending her back a few feet. Before she can get hit again the girl get's to her feet and grabs one of the many charms from her belt.

"Let's see how you take care of this guy." The girl says before laying the charm on the ground. There was a flash of purple light which momentarily stunned Fuchsia.

The girl was now standing behind a seven foot brick Golem. "And this guy." The girl says sending another charm into the air. This time Fuchsia was able to cover her eyes before the flash. Now there was a strange cloud looking figure standing next to the Golem.

"Grr…"

Fuchsia looks beside her to see Everard in his wolf form ready to pounce. He was standing in front of the brick Golem which meant that Fuchsia would have to find some way to destroy the cloud guy.

Everard leaps into the air and knocks the Golem onto its back then claws and bits at its face sending shards of brick every where.

Fuchsia makes a fire ball in one of her hands and throws it at the cloud guy's feet. When it explodes it turns into a fire tornado that surrounds the guy, Fuchsia sees something in the guy's forehead sparkle. When it dies down Fuchsia steps up towards it and reaches her hand into the cloud's facial area. She grabs onto something solid and takes it out and the cloud disappears. She opens her palm to find the charm that the girl had thrown into the air. Fuchsia sets her hand ablaze with pink fire she watches as the charm is destroyed.

She is about to tell Everard but doesn't have to. Everard was now human and he was holding the charm for the Golem in his hand, he throws it onto the ground and steps on it, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"The girl got away when we where attacking her puppets." Fuchsia says to Everard. Turning around she sees that the flames have been put out and the fire fighters had arrived and where just double checking and helping people who had beathed in to much smoke.

"We'll get her next time Fuchsia." Everard says trying to cheer her up. He knew Fuchsia didn't like it when the bad guys got away.

"You know we will." Fuchsia says with a smile on her face.

Demon butterfly: Hope ya'll liked it. R&R please!


End file.
